<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Boy by Marin_Black</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931052">Pretty Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marin_Black/pseuds/Marin_Black'>Marin_Black</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Pretty Woman (1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adaptation, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marin_Black/pseuds/Marin_Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce es millonario solitario que por asuntos de su empresa se hospeda en un gran hotel de lujo lejos de Ghotam,<br/>Hal es un joven que sobrevive de sus ganancias como prostituto, y por azar de la vida se encuentran.</p><p>Esta es una adaptación de la película, Pretty Woman.</p><p>Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, la idea original tampoco me pertenece, es de la película Pretty Woman, lo único mío es la adaptación.</p><p>Sin fines de lucro.<br/>De fans para fans</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>La publicación de esta historia en esta pagina sera diferente a la de wattpad, los capítulos serán publicados de tal manera que un capitulo aquí en wattpad son dos aproximadamente, aquí ya están corregidos la mayor parte los los errores de redacción.<br/>El arreglo lo hago por que ya esta terminado el trabajo y ya nada mas estoy en trabajos de edición y re- publicación en esta plataforma.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce, sí, ese es el nombre del caballero de traje tan ajustado al fondo del salón. se encuentra en una reunión de negocios, claro que encuentra una informal. <br/>Y la verdad es que está completamente fastidiado, demasiada gente, muchas personas mirándolo, muchas personas que creen que pueden sacar de él más que un buen negocio. </p><p>Así que con calma logra salir sin que nadie se percatara, al menos por el momento por qué bueno, él era el centro de atención muchas veces. </p><p>La verdad acababa de hablar con Selina y bueno, resulta que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que todas sus conquistas hablaban más su secretaria que con él. </p><p>Tomo el auto que había alquilado, era un buen auto, la cosa es que él no sabía cómo manejar esa maquina y con varias sacudidas se fue alejando del lugar, puede apreciar el inicio del crepúsculo. <br/> </p><p>En otro lado, un joven de cabellos castaños y piel acanelada se va levantando apenas, el sol ya se está terminando de ocultar. </p><p>Se estira aún adormilado y se mete a bañar rápidamente, busca algo de comer en el refrigerador, una manzana es lo que encuentra, se seca el cabello mientras se come la manzana. <br/>Tira el corazón de la manzana, apaga la secadora y peina completamente para atrás sus cabellos para después ponerse una peluca rubia, que peina muy al estilo del grupo Queen en su juventud e inicios. <br/>Se pone un short de mezclilla corto que podría pasar por ropa interior masculina, unos tenis converse negros que para quitar el color deslavado pinta con un plumón, y por último una de esas blusas top holgada color olivo, una chamarra de cuero café y una boina con visera de color negro, lava sus dientes, pasa hilo dental haciendo caras, pone un poco de sombra en sus ojos de color verde oscuro y un poco de brillo en sus labios. </p><p>Sale del pequeño apartamento donde vive y escucha como el dueño está cobrando la renta, corre al baño a buscar en el tanque de agua de la taza a buscar el dinero que esconde, para su mala suerte solo encuentra unos pocos billetes. </p><p>Sale por la ventana y baja por las escaleras de emergencia, da un último brinco para algún tocar el suelo y camina rápido. </p><p>La vida nocturna va empezando, los negocios como moteles, casinos y bares comienzan a encender sus letreros neón, comienza a pasar aún más gente, él camina relajado con las manos en las bolsas de la chamarra y suelta sonrisas coquetas a quien lo observa. <br/>Entra en un local sube unas escaleras y el lugar ya está llenó, hace una mueca, odia el lugar y odia al que maneja el lugar. </p><p>-hey- toma el hombro de una muchacha que va pasando - ¿sabes dónde está Guy? - </p><p>Ella lo mira, pero al llevar prisa solo contesta rápido y se sigue caminando. - está con Thaal- </p><p>El disgustado va a una sala que vendría a ser la oficina de ese hombre al que apodan Sinestro. </p><p>Al acercarse a la mesa de bar que es su "oficina" ve a un lado de el a Guy </p><p>-eh Guy - le llama </p><p>-mira lo que trajo la noche- sonríe Sinestro- el verde es tu color definitivamente, y vaya que ganarías más si trabajaras para mí negocio, de eso hablamos Guy y yo, ¿te interesa? - le dio largo trago al vaso de licor que tenía en la mano </p><p>-Sinestro siempre es revitalizante verte -dijo con sarcasmo- pero conoces mi respuesta, así que deja de insistir-le suelta una sonrisa amenazante - Guy, ya es hora, de trabajar </p><p>Toma a Guy de la camisa que lleva puesta y este a tropezones lo sigue. </p><p>-siempre estoy aquí si tú respuesta cambia-le dice Sinestro, de una manera que a cualquier otra persona le daría escalofríos. <br/>Ya afuera del edificio y lo suficiente mente lejos de este Hal deja salir todas sus quejas para con su amigo. </p><p>-por dios Guy, no necesitamos un padrote, con lo que ganamos es suficiente y se puede saber ¿en qué te gastaste el dinero de la renta? -le reprocha molesto </p><p>-vamos Hal, no nos haría daño tener a alguien que viera por nosotros-dijo relajado-y bueno sobre el dinero pues la verdad es que si pensé en su propuesta y por eso lo tome </p><p>Hal deja de caminar en seco y volverá a ver a su amigo, un joven un tanto mayor que él, de cabellos rojos, rapados de un lado y largos del otro, el posee más musculatura, pero solo un poco, lleva unos pantalones de cuero negro pegados, y un chaleco rojo abierto, que deja ver su trabajado abdomen y pecho. </p><p>-eres un idiota, Sinestro no va a ver por nosotros, no nos va a proteger y él sé va a quedar con todo nuestro dinero- le recrimina -siempre somos tú y yo y hemos estado bien con eso desde que me acogiste contigo, cosa que agradezco bastante, pero tengo que ser honesto cuando te digo que no nos conviene estar cerca de Sinestro- dice un poco más relajado- ¿no quieres salir de aquí? </p><p>-tienes razón, al diablo Sinestro-dice Guy mirando el suelo, da una patada a una corcholata y empieza a caminar </p><p>Hal lo empieza a seguir. </p><p>-¿Paleta? -Guy saca de su chaleco dos paletas  <br/>-claro- dice Hal ya tranquilo y sonriendo </p><p>Se llega en una esquina Guy se queda parado en la esquina a lado del parquímetro y Hal se recargo en la pared, con la espalda recargada y un pie también recargado, una mano en el bolsillo de la chamarra y con otra agarrando el palito de la paleta con una sonrisa traviesa. </p><p>A lo lejos al inicio de la calle se ve un carro dando movimientos de arranque y frenado, el cual por lo mismo y el ruido generaba que varios lo volverán a ver. </p><p>-Parece un carro costoso- dice Guy con una sonrisa  <br/>Hal volverá a ver el carro y vaya que sí, también el conductor debía ser muy malo, eso le causó gracia. <br/>-mira nada más y parece que se va a detener aquí-dijo con entusiasmo Guy- ve tú, ¿sabes qué ?, te lo dejo </p><p>- ¿Seguro? - lo miro dudoso Hal y levanto una ceja </p><p>-sí, te lo dejo, pero más te vale que le saques unos buenos billetes-le dijo </p><p>Justo cuando acabaron de hablar el auto quedó parado a lado del parquímetro. </p><p>Hal pasó su mano por el cabello rubio, le guiñó un ojo a Guy y de recargo en el auto. </p><p>- ¿Necesitas ayuda cariño? - dijo al chófer del auto de manera sensual. </p><p> </p><p>Hal paso su mano por el cabello rubio, le guiño un ojo a Guy y se recargo en el auto </p><p>- ¿Necesitas ayuda cariño? - dijo al chófer del auto de manera sensual. </p><p>Bruce seguía batallando con el freno del auto, lo volteo a ver. </p><p>- sí, disculpa ¿sabes dónde está este hotel? - le pasa una tarjeta un tanto inseguro, pero bueno preguntando se llega a Roma. </p><p>Hal toma la tarjeta, la observa y sonríe </p><p>-10 y te digo donde esta- le sonríe </p><p>- ¿10 por decirme? - pregunta ofendido Bruce mirando al chico rubio frente a él, con una ligera mueca de disgusto </p><p>-sube 20 y te llevo-le dice Hal ya con la mano en la manija de la puerta </p><p>-20 ... ¿Sabes qué? está bien- dice frustrado Bruce y vuelve a arrancar con dificultad. </p><p>Hal se quita la chamarra de cuero, abre la puerta, se sienta gira la vista y saca la mano para despedirse de Guy. </p><p>Un silencio incomodo se genera, bueno al menos así lo siente Bruce, en cambio Hal mantiene su sonrisa y le da las direcciones. </p><p>- ¿y cuánto ganan en estos días ustedes ... ustedes ehh ...? - dice Bruce sin saber cómo decirlo sin que suene tan fuerte. </p><p>Hal sabe a lo que se refiere, suelta una leve risa, -100- </p><p>- ¿la noche? -pregunta inseguro Bruce </p><p>-la hora- </p><p>- ¿la hora? - dice sorprendido - ¿y sujetas la suela de tu zapato con un broche? - le dice un tanto sarcástico </p><p>-claro- no pierde el ánimo Hal que empieza a acariciar la pierna de Bruce y bueno se da cuenta de que es una pierna musculosa, tiene sentido, el sujeto a su lado tiene un traje bastante pegado y lo luce bastante bien - ¿un Lotus ? -que buena maquina </p><p>- ¿perdón? -pregunta Bruce </p><p>-el carro, es un Lotus, ¿no lo sabias? - dice incrédulo y risueño </p><p>-es rentado- </p><p>-claro, estos corren bastante, cuatro cilindros- suelta al aire </p><p>- ¿sabes manejar? </p><p>-claro que se manejar- dice Hal fingiendo que esta ofendido </p><p>-bueno vas a manejar esta máquina- le dice Bruce que se estaciona </p><p>- ¿enserio? - pregunto Hal emocionado </p><p>-sí, además sirve que te levantas de mi abrigo que ya lo estas arrugando- dice Bruce bajando del auto </p><p>-claro don perfecto-Hal se mueve al asiento de piloto, espera a que Bruce se suba - ¿listo? - le pregunta a su cliente </p><p>-si- dice secamente una vez cómodo <br/> </p><p>Hal simplemente arranca, con gran habilidad, maneja y rebasa algunos carros a gran velocidad, claro no tanta para que lo detengan, pero lo suficiente para sentir la adrenalina y el placer que le causa manejar, Bruce solo se agarra de donde puede, Hal lo mira y le causa gracia el gesto del contrario, y eso que se ve demasiado serio. </p><p>Con una gran habilidad, frena justo enfrente del hotel. </p><p>-Wow eso fue genial- dice Hal- te digo es una gran maquina </p><p>-claro- dice Bruce no tan convenido de lo que le dice el joven </p><p>Hal se baja y toma su chamarra-Bueno es aquí- y mira fijamente a su cliente </p><p>Bruce lo mira confundido y se da un momento para observar al joven frente suyo. </p><p>Un joven de piel acanelada, de ojos castaños que resaltaban por la sombra verde a su alrededor, los labios rojizos por la paleta que le vio al inicio del viaje, la blusa que llevaba dejaba ver su vientre plano, apenas y remarcado, sus largas piernas que se veían fuertes, ese short no daba mucho a la imaginación, y parecía que no dejaba de sonreír. </p><p>-hey, ¿me vas a pagar? -le dice el joven y el sale de sus pensamientos. </p><p>-claro- saca su cartera de dónde saca unos billetes y se los da en la mano. </p><p>Hal los toma y los cuenta- todo correcto, nos vemos guapo- le sonríe para dar la vuelta </p><p>- ¿de vuelta a tu oficina? -pregunta Bruce </p><p>Hal voltea su cara y ve a ese hombre de traje, vaya que ese traje estaba ajustado, lo observo, era un poco más alto que él, sus cabellos eran completamente negros, sus ojos de un azul intenso y se preguntaba si ese saco tenía hombreras o de verdad poseía un cuerpo envidiable ese hombre. </p><p>-claro, mi oficina- dice como no queriendo, se pone su chamarra coloca otra vez su boina en su cabeza  </p><p>- ¿Tomaras taxi? - </p><p>-claro con mis 20 -dice el joven alejándose </p><p>Bruce lo observa alejarse y el mismo da la vuelta para entrar al hotel, pero vuelve a mirar en la dirección del joven el cual está sentado en una banca. </p><p>- ¿no hay taxis? - pregunta caminando a el </p><p>-me gusta usar el autobús- dice el joven mirando a los coches que pasan </p><p>Bruce suspiro miro a la avenida- Dices que 100 la hora, y no tienes nada que hacer, entonces, ven- le tiende la mano, el joven frente a él sonríe, toma su mano para comenzar a seguirle a la entrada del hotel y en la puerta Bruce se detiene. </p><p>-ponte esto- le da su abrigo largo al joven que lo mira confuso, pero lo hace </p><p>- ¿por qué? - pregunta con duda el joven </p><p>-por qué aquí no rentan cuartos por hora- </p><p>Entran al gran hotel de lujo  </p><p>-maldición, Wow- dice Hal con los ojos desorbitados al ver el lujo del lugar, sigue a su cliente, pero no deja de ver los detalles, las cosas de valor, los candelabros. </p><p>- buenas noches, Bruce Wayne, ¿tengo mensajes? -le pregunta a la recepcionista </p><p>-aun momento-y la recepcionista le entrega unas tarjetas </p><p>-gracias y por cierto ¿puede mandar champagne y fresas a mi estancia? Gracias- y se gira a ver cómo el joven sigue dando vueltas en el mismo lugar con los ojos pasmados., Lo toma de la mano y lo lleva a esperar el elevador. </p><p>Una pareja de personas mayores se quedan viendo al joven y él aprovecha para ser un poco pícaro y recarga la pierna en la pared para alzarla. </p><p>Suela el timbre y se abren las puertas del elevador. </p><p>- ¡mira tiene un sillón! - entusiasmado se mete y se sube al sillón-vamos, ¿qué esperas? </p><p>Bruce se disculpa con la pareja y mira al encargado para que deje de mirar al joven. </p><p>-pent-house- dice el encargado y abre la puerta  <br/>-¿pent-house? -Hal pregunta emocionado y es el primero en salir seguido de Bruce, mientras que él encargado no puede resistir las ganas de mirar a Hal. </p><p>Bruce abre la puerta y se hace un lado para que pase el joven el cual sigue con la boca abierta   <br/>- ¿es tu primera vez en un lugar así? - pregunta un poco burlón  <br/>-no, no- dice el joven de manera exagerada- y si rentan cuartos por hora, mira- corre al balcón- se debe ver el mar desde aquí- </p><p>-No lo sé- </p><p>-pero estás aquí hospedado- </p><p>-por qué es lo mejor-dijo su cliente secamente, mientras se quitaba el saco </p><p>Hal se quitó el abrigo, la chamarra, su boina negra y los dejo sobre uno de los sillones. </p><p>Volteo a ver a su cliente él cual se había aflojado la corbata y se había sentado a ver unos papeles. </p><p>Hal se sintió un poco ofendido de que no le prestará atención, pero bueno, se estiró un poco, camino hacia él y se sentó sobre los papeles del escritorio de su cliente, y cruza la pierna, el que su short fuera muy corto hacía que luciera de esa manera bastante su firme trasero del cual el mismo estaba orgulloso. </p><p>-y ... ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo? - le pregunta seductoramente y acercando su cara al de su cliente. </p><p>Bruce despegó la vista de sus papeles y se puso a observar el rostro del joven frente a él, ¿Qué edad debería ?, Su vista recorrió todo el cuerpo del joven y vaya que era atractivo, bueno, esas piernas eran para morirse. </p><p>- ¿cual es tu nombre? -le pregunto neutro </p><p>- ¿cómo quieres que me llame? -preguntó el joven juguetonamente </p><p>-quiero tu verdadero nombre-contesto serio </p><p>-está bien don perfecto, Hal, Hal a secas -dijo rodando los ojos - ¿puedo preguntar el tuyo? </p><p>-muchos gustos Hal, Bruce Wayne- </p><p>-Bruce ... me gusta, entonces Bruce ¿cuál vas a querer? - y de uno de los bolsillos de su short saca condones de colores-rosa del amor, verde de la voluntad, rojo de la irá, o blanco a este nada lo puede traspasar- le dice mientras los pone frente a su rostro mientras se muerde un poco el labio </p><p>-todo un cóctel de protección-dice Bruce alzando una ceja </p><p>-claro-afirmo enérgicamente Hal </p><p>Alguien toca la puerta y Hal lo mira </p><p>-es el champagne y las fresas-le dice a Hal </p><p>-oh claro, yo abro y tu ponte cómodo-dice levantándose de un salto </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-es el champagne y las fresas-le dice a Hal </p><p>-oh claro, yo abro y tu ponte cómodo-dice levantándose de un salto </p><p>Ya encaminándose a la puerta se pasa la mano por los cabellos rubios, y mueve las caderas para llamar la atención de Bruce. </p><p>En ese momento Bruce lo observo y se preguntó si de verdad ese sería el color de su cabello o se bronceado bastante. </p><p>-pase-dijo coquetamente al botones </p><p>- ¿dónde lo dejo? - pregunto con la charola  </p><p>- ¿dónde lo queremos? - le pregunto Hal a Bruce </p><p>-en la mesa de que están entre esos sillones- señalo a un lado de la habitación </p><p>Una vez que lo hizo el botones, se quedó observando a Hal </p><p>- ¿What? - pregunto algo altanero Hal, se había sentido incomodo ante la mirada insistente de los botones </p><p>-la propina-dijo Bruce parándose y sacando unos billetes para pagarle al botones y que este se retirara </p><p>-y dime Bruce, estas en esta ciudad por ... ¿negocios? ¿placer? - dijo de manera burlona, levantando una ceja caminando hacia Bruce que estaba quitando el corcho de la botella y sirviendo las copas con el líquido rosáceo. </p><p>-Negocios, cuando terminen esos negocios me iré-dijo sin despegar la vista de lol que estaba haciendo y en un tono neutro </p><p>-eres ... ¿abogado? digo es muy formal ese traje que llevas puesto y que bien se te ve- dijo pasando una mano por la espalda de Bruce </p><p>-no, empresario, soy dueño de la compaña Wayne-dijo girándose para dar la copa a Hal </p><p>-espera- toma la copa la huele y le da un largo trago- eres el dueño de empresas Wayne -dijo limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano- Wow si que eres alguien de dinero, eh ricachón - se sienta en un pequeño sillón individual- ¿te importa si me quito los tenis? -   </p><p>-no, adelante-dijo retirando la vista de Hal </p><p>Hal  se saca los converse y se pueden notar algunas curitas en partes de  sus pies </p><p>-y dime ¿tienes esposa, novia, novio? ¿algo? digo este lugar es enorme y estando cerca de Beverly Hill cualquiera hubiera querido acompañarte- dice una vez más cómodo Hal </p><p>- ¿fresas? - le acerca a Hal la charolita con fresas, el joven asiente y agarra unas cuantas para después comer de una en una- la verdad es que mi ex esposo está en mi ex casa y mi ex novia está yéndose de uno de mis departamentos- dijo recargándose en la barra frente a Hal </p><p>-wow, quien diría que tendrías ex esposo, digo exnovia, es más creíble digo podrías salir con quisieras pero ex esposo, un play boy como tú, ¿quién te dejo ir spooky?- dijo sonriendo juguetonamente </p><p>-no me digas spooky-le dijo un tanto molesto- ¿más fresas? </p><p>-Te cobrare la hora aun con la cena- le dijo tomando más fresas  </p><p>-ya veo, tienes prisa, ¿qué tal si eliminamos esa prisa? -dijo Bruce de tal manera que llamo la atención de Hal que paladeaba la fresas con un rostro infantil, vaya que aún era joven- ¿qué tal si te contrato toda la noche? </p><p>Hal se atraganto un poco, recupero su expresión y luego puso cara pensativa  </p><p>-300 la noche-dijo y se comió otra fresa </p><p>-bien, entonces ponte cómodo- dijo Bruce que se volvió a sentar en su escritorio </p><p>Después de acabarse las fresas Hal esta con un gesto como el de un niño con los labios y un poco la mejilla manchada de rojo, tenía mucho tiempo que no comía fresas o algo que no estuviera a punto de caducar </p><p>Bruce lo observo complacido y vio como Hal se paraba tomando su chamarra a hacia donde se encontraba el baño, vio como sacaba algo. Así que se paró y a paso rápido  </p><p>- ¿que tienes ahí? - le pregunto molesto tomando la mano de Hal </p><p>-nada- dijo un poco asustado por el repentino cambio de humor de ese millonario </p><p>- ¡¿son drogas?! no quiero nada de eso aquí, ¿sabes qué? fuera- le exigió al joven </p><p>-espera ¿drogas?, yo no me drogo, me ofendes- le contesta molesto </p><p>-entonces que tienes en la mano- lo jala y aplica fuerza en la muñeca y Hal resignado abre su palma y deja caer lo que había en esta </p><p>- ¿hilo dental? -pregunto Bruce agachándose para recoger el pequeño rollo de este </p><p>-es que se me atoraron las semillas en los dientes, ahora ¿me lo devuelves? - le dijo molesto Hal </p><p>-este claro..., disculpa- dijo un tanto apenado, se quedó observando a Hal que después de tomar su hilo dental se puso a usarlo en sus dientes </p><p>- ¿qué? - dijo con la boca un tanto abierta por el hilo </p><p>-pocas personas me sorprenden-dijo simplemente y se alejó nuevamente a su escritorio <br/>
 <br/>
 </p><p>Después de un rato estaba Hal acomodado en una alfombra viendo la televisión, Bruce estaba trabajando, pero las risas de el joven lo sacaban por momento de sus pensamientos, debía ser máximo 6 años más grande que su hijo mayor, ¿desde cuándo estaría en la calle él?, porque aun cuando tuviera más de 20 parecía un niño de 10 frente a la televisión, aun con esa ropa, ese maquillaje corriente en sus ojos y la botella de champan a un lado. </p><p>Decidió ponerse de pie y sentarse en un sillón a lado de Hal. </p><p>-Esto es genial, hace mucho que no veía los looney toons y ese capítulo me encanta- dice Hal aun viendo la pantalla-. ¿no quienes venir aquí conmigo? - dijo girándose a verlo y pasando su mano por su muslo </p><p>Bruce solo le sonrió y se quedó observándolo </p><p>-vaya que te gusta mantener ese rostro en poker face, - gateo hacia al millonario y acaricia su pierna, pone en silencio la televisión, se quita la blusa dejando ver como su cuerpo estaba bien delineado y una cadena con unas placas militares, se quita el short dejando ver una lencería de encaje negro. </p><p>Bruce se queda expectante de lo que haría ese joven delgado de piel acanelada, de largas y firmes extremidades, esperaba ver que era capaz de hacer, soltó una ligera sonrisa al ver la mirada del joven, una mirada segura de lo que iba a hacer, y esa mirada hacia que se viera mayor, tal vez de su verdadera edad. </p><p>Hal le quita la corbata lentamente, abre la camisa del millonario, retira el cinturón y observa como el mayor solo le sonríe levemente con esos ojo azul intenso- una cosa... hago de todo, pero no beso en la boca nunca-le susurra a su Bruce para después soltar una sonrisa traviesa, abre la cremallera y ve el bulto que ya estaba enfundado en sus boxer negros pegados. </p><p>Se relamió los labios, bajo la tela dejando ver la intimidad del millonario, vaya que era grade, Hal simplemente se encogió de hombros y lo metió en su boca, lenta mente empezó a bombear con su boca, presionando con sus labios, sacándolo completo y lamiendo como la paleta que tenía hace un par de horas atrás. </p><p>Bruce sin poder lo evitar dejaba escapar guturales gemidos, mientras tomaba ligeramente sus cabellos rubios, los sonidos emitidos por el mayor hacían saber a Hal que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, se sentía satisfecho por eso porque si había logrado hacerlo gemir así, entonces lograría que él otro en lo que hiciera cuando lo montara. </p><p>Una vez que decidió que podía dejarlo un momento, con la boca coloco un condón blanco, para después bajarse las bragas de encaje y sentarse en las piernas de Bruce </p><p>Bruce estaba un tanto sorprendido, había tenido interesantes compañías pero nada como lo era ese joven que parecía saber de verdad que estaba haciendo, cuando se sentó en sus piernas vaya que fue una imagen que sin duda nunca olvidaría, paso sus manos por la espalda del más joven, por sus costillas por su vientre y luego por sus caderas para terminar por agarrar de su trasero bien formado, firme y así arrimar lo más a él  haciendo que ambas intimidades se frotaran y el joven simplemente se dejó hacer. </p><p>Hal sintió bien cada caricia que el mayor le regalo y el decidió después de ese arrimón empezar a besar y morder el cuello del contrario mientas movía un poco las caderas para hacer fricción entre intimidades y el mayor masajeaba su trasero,  si le hacía falta compañía a su cliente, así que dejaría los juegos aun lado, tomo la intimidad del mayo se posiciono y logro de un solo sentón introducirlo, cosa que hizo que el mayor soltara un gemido alto y ronco de placer, en cambio él se arrepintió de haber hecho ese movimiento tan arriesgado que oculto su rostro en el cuello del mayor y una vez que se acostumbró, se reincorporo. </p><p>Bruce se sintió por un momento que veía estrellas, esa sensación de estar dentro de él joven era bastante placentera, era bastante estrecho y se contraía, haciendo que, si intimidad fuera más abrazada por las paredes, dejo que el joven se recuperara de ese movimiento, lo cual fue rápido y entonces, se sintió en el infierno, no porque el joven fuera malo en lo que hacía, todo lo contrario, lo cabalgaba de manera habilidosa que lo hacía perder la cabeza. Él había estado con un hombre y con una mujer bastante tiempo, más las parejas que había tenido para encamarse, pero nada como ese joven de ojos avellana. </p><p>Hal escuchaba gemir a su cliente y el simplemente callaba sus propios gemidos, a él le gustaba ser silencioso, era parte de su encanto, él que solo podían percibir su respiración agitada pero nunca sus gemidos, para él que lo escucharan gemir, era que él también lo estaba disfrutando, este hombre era diferente a sus clientes habituales, pero, un cliente es un cliente y no le daría ese gusto. </p><p>Después de que Bruce se corriera él lo hizo también y se quedó sentado en las piernas de Bruce. </p><p>Para Bruce ahora entendía por qué el joven tenía tan buenas piernas, se tomó un breve respiró y se lo llevo cargando a la cama. <br/>
 <br/>
 </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>Aun es de madrugada, y sale después de un baño el millonario, ve el reloj, cinco de la mañana, realmente no a podido dormir mucho últimamente, mientras pasa a un lado de la cama recoge y dobla las prendas de el joven que contrato, y entonces ve en la mesita de noche alado del joven una peluca rubia, cosa le lo sorprende un poco, pensó que el joven tal vez simplemente tenía teñido el cabello y no , no era así, subió la vista hacia la cama y entonces lo vio, con un rostro tranquilo acostado boca acabo con el rostro de lado y sus cabellos ligeramente largos castaños y ligeramente acairelados. </p><p>Lo dejo dormir y siguió con lo suyo aún quedaban muchas cosas que revisar, desde borradores de contratos como detalles de nuevos proyectos y así siguió la mañana, hasta encontrarse el ya de traje desayunando, la verdad es que su tercer hijo lo llamo para decirle que desayunara, de no ser así seguiría en ayunas y tal vez olvidaría la hora de la comida también, si, por que sus hijos parecían que cuidaban más de él que el de ellos. </p><p>Mientras daba un largo sorbo al café vio a Hal con una bata puesta, con los cabellos alborotados, caminaba con timidez </p><p>-hola- dice hal deteniéndose enfrente de la mesa </p><p>Bruce se le queda viendo y Hal se incomoda un poco por la mirada </p><p>-es castaño-dice pasando su mano por sus cabellos parados </p><p>-esta mejor, el otro aspecto hace que te veas muy oxigenado-contesta Bruce </p><p>-me dormí, disculpa, deja me arreglo y me retiro-dice rápidamente y se siente feliz por el alago a su cabello natural </p><p>-tranquilo, desayuna, pedí de todo, la verdad no sabía que te gusta así que, tienes para escoger-Bruce destapado platos </p><p>-Gracias, que considerado- toma un pan y se sienta en la mesa-despertaste muy temprano-le contesta con la boca llena </p><p>- ¿por qué no te sientas en una silla?, -le pregunta Bruce incomodo de ver al joven sentarse alado de su plato </p><p>-oh, claro- y el joven se sienta con una pierna arriba del asiento-entonces, casi no duermes ¿o sí? </p><p>-no, no realmente, la compañía me tiene bastante ocupado- </p><p>-y dime ¿qué tanto haces? - se sirve café y mira al millonario </p><p>-Tengo que revisar los contratos que se emitirán, leer contratos que tengo con otras compañías, ver las estadísticas de los proyectos, revisar que el estado bancario de la compañía se mantenga a flote, revisar los nuevos proyectos, cuales se retiran, alianzas, compra de otras compañías menores... </p><p>-oh vaya, tu si metes tus manos en el papeleo, no pones a otros a hacerlo, ¿terminaste la escuela no es así? tus padres deben estar orgullosos, yo solo termine la secundaria- le dice el joven interrumpiendo la lista de deberes que tenía el millonario </p><p>-mis padres fallecieron cuando era niño, el me cuido por mí fue el mayordomo de la familia- le contesto secamente, no le gustaba que le preguntaran sobre su familia, claro, había cosas públicas, el fallecimiento de sus padres, sus hijos o el divorcio, pero nada más, los medios sabían poco, bueno tan poco como la fama le permitía mantener alejados a los medios. </p><p>-lo siento por tus padres, digo yo perdí al mío, era piloto y falleció en la prueba de un nuevo modelo, ¿ves estás? - agarra la cadena y las placas- son de el </p><p>Bruce lo mira y susurra un lo siento, después intenta amarrar su corbata, Hal se para para agarrar sus manos y apartarlas </p><p>-deja que yo lo haga- toma los extremos de la corbata y las ata con agilidad- listo, quedo perfecta-soltó una sonrisa </p><p>Bruce alzo la ceja y vio que estaba muy bien hecho el nudo -gracias- </p><p>-oye ¿me puedo bañar en esa lujosa tina y después irme? - pregunto Hal como un chiquito que pide permiso para ir a los juegos del parque. Para Bruce él de verdad pasaba por alguien muy joven cuando hacia ese tipo de pedidos y más por la mirada tan infantil que ponía, como dirían sus hijos, ojos de cachorro. </p><p>-seguro- </p><p>_yey- Hal pego un brinco de felicidad-gracias- y corrió al baño </p><p>El teléfono celular suena y Bruce piensa que seguro en uno de sus hijos, pero no, esa su colega de negocios. </p><p>-Diga-contesto </p><p>-deja de ser tan formal Bruce, sabes quién soy y nos conocemos desde hace mucho, oye desapareciste de la fiesta ayer- </p><p>-si sabes que no me gustan esos ambientes- </p><p>-si no te conociera diría que eso es verdad, ¿que ya no te acuerdas cuando éramos jóvenes y alocados? </p><p>-claro y por esas cosas yo te tuve que sacar de varios líos como tú a mí y a veces Clark me sacaba también de esos líos- </p><p>-Claro que lo recuerdo, ahora bien, llamaba por ese contrato con la pequeña empresa aérea que quieres comprar, el señor Ferris está dispuesto a escucharte hoy, en una cena, va a llevar a su hija, ya sabes ella se va a hacer cargo de la compañía y se dice que también es una fiera, yo considero que como será una cena deberías llevar compañía, digo para que el asunto no se viera tan agresivo, ¿tienes a quien llevar? - </p><p>Bruce lo medito y escucho a Hal que desde el baño estaba cantando, sonrió al ver esa escena </p><p>- ¿Bruce, tiene a quien llevar? - la voz en el teléfono lo regreso a la realidad </p><p>-si tengo al alguien- </p><p>- ¿la conozco? o ¿lo conozco? - </p><p>-no, te veo en la oficina y me das detalles-cuelga sin dar tiempo a que el otro dijera algo </p><p>Se mete al baño y lo ve sumergido entre espuma en la bañera, con los audífonos puesto cantando algo que o bien era una canción pop o era rock, quien sabe con lo desafinado del canto y lo exagerado de los gestos del joven. </p><p>-hey-intenta llamar su atención, pero no lo logra y entonces le toca la mejilla con dificultad, Hal se queda estático y suelta un manotazo para después observar que era Bruce </p><p>-lo siento-dice quitándose los audífonos un tanto apenado </p><p>-no te preocupes, yo te tengo una propuesta de negocios-le dice con su voz formal </p><p>- ¿qué quieres? -pregunta Hal observarlo atentamente </p><p>-quiero contratarte para que te quedes conmigo hasta el domingo- </p><p>- ¿así? -dice Hal coquetamente y mordiéndose el labio </p><p>-sí, ¿lo consideraras? - </p><p>-podrías conseguir a cualquiera ¿por qué yo? -pregunto curioso el castaño </p><p>-quiero alguien profesional, nada de tonterías románticas esta semana- </p><p>- así que serían 24 horas al día-remarco Hal </p><p>- ¿qué dices?, ¿cuánto es por ese tiempo? - se inclina ante el joven </p><p>EL joven intenta ocultar su emoción, pero no puede, se ve su sonrisa y después de asacar unas cuentas </p><p>-4000-contesta muy seguro </p><p>-2000- </p><p>-3000- y observa a los ojos a su cliente de manera desafiante </p><p>-Bien- y suelta una sonrisa para dar media vuelta </p><p>-yey-y se hunde en el agua emocionado </p><p>- ¿eso es un sí?- pregunta bruce divertido por las expresiones del joven </p><p>Hal sale del agua -si- contesta con dificultad quitándose la espuma de la cara </p><p>-no estaré, pero te dejare dinero para que compres ropa, tengo una cena hoy y necesito que estés listo antes de las seis- </p><p>Hal sale de la bañera y se pone una toalla en la cintura. </p><p>-me hubiera quedado por 2000-menciona juguetonamente </p><p>-te hubiera pagado 4000- Hal se queda callado un momento mientras piensa "bien jugado Wayne" </p><p>- ¿cómo que compro? -dijo siguiendo a bruce a la salida </p><p>-nada corriente, conservador, algo elegante- </p><p>Hal no estuvo muy seguro, pero no dijo nada Bruce se fue y él se quedó frente a la puerta- así que algo aburrido- bufo frustrado, luego se fue a vestir </p><p>Hal se quedó un momento en sus pensamientos para después salir corriendo hacia la cama y aventarse en esta, para él era como dormir en una nube, nunca había tenido una cama cómoda ni tan grande, después, tomo el teléfono el cual le encanto porque era un teléfono retro de disco, y marco un numero </p><p>-¿diga? -una voz adormilada sonaba del otro lado </p><p>-Guy, soy Hal. adivina que paso- contesto Hal emocionado </p><p>-¿Hal? ¿dónde estas? -pregunto aun acostado y adormilado, su amigo sabia cuidarse así que por eso se lo tomaba con calma y más aun con ese tono de voz de emoción </p><p>-Estoy en el hotel Queen en Beverly Hill en un pent-house, resulta que el tipo del carro de anoche me contrato toda la noche y ahora en la mañana me pido que trabajara para el cómo su compañía durante toda la semana- </p><p>-aja y ¿te pago lo de anoche? - </p><p>-sí y adivina cuanto me va a pagar por la semana, no, mejor te lo digo de una vez, 3000- eso ultimo lo dijo casi gritando Hal </p><p>Guy se atraganto con su saliva y termino cayendo de su cama para terminar todo enredado en la sabana que usaba como cobija, Hal solo escucho un golpe del otro lado de la línea </p><p>-¿Guy? - </p><p>-diablos y yo te lo cedi-dijo una vez que se pudo desenredar </p><p>-además dejo dinero para que comprara ropa- </p><p>-¿es un pervertido fetichista o qué?-pregunto ya bien despierto y sacando un cartón de leche, lo huele y decide que aun esta buena </p><p>-no, es normal, y adivina quién es... es Bruce Wayne-dijo sin más y esperando una reacción del otro lado de la línea y solo escucha como si se cayera algo del otro lado </p><p>Guy se había pasmado escupido la leche y dejo caer el teléfono para terminar con un intenso ataque de tos </p><p>-no te mueras Guy- dijo al escuchar al otro torcer </p><p>-dios, ¿tienes idea de con quién te metiste Hal?- dijo Guy después de más o menos recuperarse </p><p>- sip, oye, pasa al hotel, te dejare dinero en la recepción, ¿está bien? - </p><p>-claro, gracias, te cuidas- </p><p>-no te metas en problemas- </p><p>- ¿yo?, nunca- y colgó el teléfono para terminar de limpiar </p><p> </p><p>Ya arreglado Hal salió a la calle, captando la mirada de todos dentro del hotel, el gerente un hombre de cabellos rubios lo observo, no menciono nada, pero guardo la imagen del joven para futuras referencias. </p><p>Hal muestra una sonrisa alegre, no coqueta, está feliz de que podrá comprar, no solo de ver todo en los aparadores, las miradas no se hacen esperar, era llamativo ese short que podría pasar por ropa interior, su playera blusa corriente para los estándares de la gente del lugar, y en su mano llevaba su chamarra, el seguía feliz, le daba igual que lo vieran, todo era de completo lujo y no solo vendían ropa en esa calle en alguna parte de Beverly Hill, no también vendían entretenimiento como barajas, ruletas, dominós de metal. </p><p>Entra a una tienda que le llama la atención, las camisas, los trajes y las blusas, que aun cuando eran femeninas eran de su agrado, por el estilo de vida que tenía desde hace años le termino agradando una que otra prenda, se sentía bonito, él podía tener un carácter fuerte, realmente no tenía nada de femenino, aun cuando su rostro marcaba lo joven que era. </p><p>Observa los maniquís de la tienda, les da la vuelta y mira los trajes colgados. </p><p>- ¿Buscaba algo? -pregunto una de las chicas de la tienda </p><p>-estoy viendo, busco algo conservador-contesto Hal viendo un saco de color azul marino, - ¿cuánto cuesta? - al fin mirándola pregunto sonriendo </p><p>-no creo que le quede-le dijo con una sonrisa fingida, pero se notaba un tono un tanto altanero </p><p>--pregunte cuanto no si me quedaba-dijo un tanto incomodo Hal </p><p>- ¿Cuál es el precio? - le pregunto la chica a joven en la caja con una mirada burlona </p><p>-es demasiado caro, si, es en exceso caro para usted-dijo con burla el joven </p><p>-tengo el dinero-contesto Hal un tanto irritado por las contestaciones, la sonrisa de su rostro se borro </p><p>-no tenemos nada para usted-dijo la joven mirándolo de pies a cabeza, mostrando asco al ver los zapatos de Hal casi deshaciéndose y con algo de ¿tierra? </p><p>-a, ¿no? y cómo es eso dulzura, tengo el dinero-dijo Hal ya irritado, pero evitando gritarle </p><p>-Váyase, le dijo el joven de la caja </p><p>Hal tenía unas ganas de partirle la cara al de la caja, pero más le valía no meterse en un lio, no, no lo valía, eso haría que perdiera el trabajo, se retiró molesto y azotando la puerta. </p><p>Se coloco su chamarra, realmente no le cubría mucho, pero se sentía seguro con ella puesta, se sentía menos expuesto, pero toda esa nube de alegría que tenía antes, se había disipado, pasando de la ira a la tristeza, regreso caminando al hotel, quería ir golpear de perdida una almohada de la habitación por un rato, extrañaba el saco de boxeo de Guy, esa cosa ya estaba a nada de deshacerse, pero sí que le ayudaba a descargar toda su furia. </p><p>Una vez entrando en el hotel un hombre rubio de ojos azules ya de una edad un tanto avanzada lo intercepto. </p><p>-disculpe, déjeme presentarme, soy Bartolomé Allen, soy el gerente del hotel- le tendió la mano a Hal </p><p>Y Hal que estaba en sus pensamientos se quedó en blanco para después estrechar la mano </p><p>- ¿a dónde se dirige? -pregunto amablemente </p><p>-al pent-house-dijo con simpleza Hal </p><p>- ¿pent-house? y tiene la llave- pregunto el gerente subiendo las cejas </p><p>- ¡la llave!, diablos la olvide-dijo Hal desesperado mirando el techo-es en el último piso </p><p>- ¿es de usted? - </p><p>-no estoy quedándome con alguien, con Bruce Wayne...- </p><p>Justo antes de que el gerente pudiera decir algo el Joven castaño frente a él señalo al encargado del elevador </p><p>-tu - dijo Hal y corrió hacia el del elevador- tú me conoces- dijo jalándolo hacia el gerente </p><p>- ¿Eso es cierto joven Wally?-pregunto el gerente </p><p>-sí señor, dijo un tanto nervioso el joven pelirrojo- esta con el Señor Bruce Wayne en el pent-house-contesto mientras el gerente se puso a arreglarle el cuello del traje </p><p>-gracias, puedes regresar a lo tuyo y usted -miro al joven castaño- venga conmigo a mi oficina </p><p>Como no queriendo Hal siguió al gerente, el cual llevaba un traje rojo de lo que parecía terciopelo, tal vez, quizá, no sabe, él no sabía de tela y decidió dejar de pensar en eso. </p><p>-tome asiento- le dijo el gerente que se sentó en su silla </p><p>Y Hal miro alrededor y tanto incomodo, pero lo hizo </p><p>- ¿cómo se llama? -pregunto serio el gerente- </p><p>- ¿cómo quiere que me llame? -pregunto coquetamente Hal </p><p>-no juegue conmigo-dijo un tanto molesto el señor Allen </p><p>-Hal-dijo secamente mirándolo desafiante mientras el gerente mantenía una mirada poker face </p><p>-Vera joven Hal, qui no pasa lo que, en otros hoteles, como cliente se debe registrar a todos los ocupantes esa es política del hotel, los clientes son como amigos nuestros, y por ciertos motivos el señor Wayne es un muy buen amigo y como amigo lo ignoraremos, ahora dígame-se inclinó en su escritorio- ustedes son... </p><p>-¿ehhh...parientes? -dijo no muy seguro Hal y levanto una ceja </p><p>- ¿y usted es su...? - </p><p>- ¿sobrino...? -siguió Hal aun con duda comprendiendo ligeramente a que quería llegar el gerente </p><p>-Bien veo que lo comprende, ahora el señor Wayne estará aquí hasta el día domingo, cuando él se retire usted también y no lo volveremos a ver-termino el gerente relajando su postura y recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento-y no tiene otros tíos </p><p>Hal negó con la cabeza </p><p>-ahora otra cosa, le debo pedir que se vista apropiadamente- </p><p>-eso era lo que quería hacer- dijo Hal desesperado recordando la ira que sentía por como lo habían tratado -intente comprar ropa, tengo dinero- saco varios billetes de su chamarra los cuales estaban totalmente arrugados y los puso en el escritorio del hombre rubio frente a el </p><p>- ¡y no quisieron venderme nada! - eso ultimo lo dijo gritando y hasta se levantó de la silla, después respiro hondo, se sentó y apretó la mandíbula-no espero que me comprenda o que me ayude, necesito comprar algo para una cena hoy y no me quieren atender y tengo el dinero- inevitablemente soltó una lagrima de frustración y empezó a moquear. </p><p>EL señor Bartolomé se puso de pie y le tendió un pañuelo, Hal lo tomo y se sonó la nariz, el gerente empezó a hacer una llamada </p><p>- ¿va a llamar a la policía? -pregunto irritado Hal </p><p>- ¿suite Atalaya? habla Bartolome Allen, necesito un favor le enviare a un cliente especial, sobrino de un cliente especial y le dio una sonrisa amable al joven castaño. <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 </p><p>Para Bruce el día paso de algo agradable a un momento de estrés y frustración, en negocio no estaba yendo bien </p><p>-así que esa es la situación caballeros- dijo uno de los integrantes de la junta </p><p>-cómo es que no se da cuenta de que su compañía aérea se está yendo a lo profundo del océano, no ha podido cerrar un buen trato el señor Ferris desde hace varios años, su compañía se está devaluando, nosotros le pagaremos más de lo que la mayoría le daría por lo que queda-dijo su socio Kyle -ahora depende de ver que tal sale la cena de hoy contigo Bruce </p><p>Bruce que hasta el momento no había dicho nada y había estado inclinado en la mesa se enderezo. </p><p>-dejemos estoy aquí por hoy, hablaremos de como actuaremos después del resultado de la cena, se pueden retirar- y giro su silla para ver por el ventanal la gran ciudad </p><p>- ¿Estas listo para la cena? - pregunto Kyle </p><p>-si- </p><p>- ¿quién ira contigo? -pregunto Kyle paro aun lado de Bruce y mirándolo con curiosidad </p><p>-no lo conoces- </p><p>-oh, es un el - soltó Kyle un tanto divertido <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 </p><p>Hal llega a la suite Atalaya la cual tiene un gran arco dorado con varias estrellas, sí que era un lugar grande y una vez dentro todo estaba lleno de estanterías de vidrio con accesorios, trajes, vestidos, zapatos, él se paró frente a uno de los tantos exhibidores y en un espejo se empezó a mirar los dientes. </p><p>-buenas tardes, usted debe ser el cliente especial del señor Bartolomé- Hal se asustó por un momento y giro a ver a la mujer detrás de él, una mujer sonriente bastante alta, era más alta que él, tal vez por los tacones, pero seguro que sin ellos era sería igual de alta que él, de cabellos negros amarrados en una coleta con aretes dorados con forma de estrellas. </p><p>-buenas tardes, si-dijo algo tímido </p><p>-mi nombre es Diana y yo le atenderé, venga conmigo-dijo amablemente-¿qué planea hacer estos días? -dijo mientras lo guiaba por las escaleras </p><p>-hoy tengo una cenas-dijo un tanto inseguro </p><p>--ya veo, lo que le mostrare le encantara a su tío, eres talla 4 por lo que veo- </p><p>- ¿cómo lo supo? -pegunto Hal asombrado </p><p>-es mi trabajo- contesto ella agarrando varias prendas </p><p>-él no es mi tío-dijo Hal in tanto incomodo </p><p>-nunca lo son- dijo Diana sin inmutarse, aun con su sonrisa tranquila y con varios ganchos es sus manos </p><p>Hal solo veía con que agilidad caminaba con esos tacones, con elegancia y como aguantaba el peso de varios ganchos. </p><p>-ahora entra y pruébate estos- yo estaré caqui afuera por lo que necesites y aun lado - señalo la media luna de espejos- te puedes mirar <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 </p><p>Bartolomé estaba escuchando a uno de los tantos clientes con suma atención, era su deber conocer la opinión, los gustos y los disgustos de sus clientes y entonces sintió como lo tomaban de un hombro </p><p>-Bartolomé dijo un alegre Hal- disculpe les dijo a los clientes y jalo un poco hacia el al gerente- tengo ropa y zapatos, gracias de verdad y apretó amistosa mente el hombro del gerente, el cual solo lo miro sonriente y siguió con su trabajo. </p><p>Justo cuando entro al pent-house empezó a sonar el teléfono y corrió para poder alcanzarlo </p><p>- ¿diga? - </p><p>-no contestes el teléfono-le dijo Bruce del otro lado de la línea- </p><p>-pero me estas llamando-dijo dijo divertido Hal </p><p>- ¿compraste ropa? -pregunto Bruce </p><p>-si-dijo alegremente </p><p>-te vero a las 7:45 en el la recepción del hotel- </p><p>-está bien 7:45, estaré listo- dijo Hal seguro </p><p>-bien, nos vemos- y Bruce colgó aún seguía en el edificio de la empresa, soltó una risa sonrisa divertida y volvió a marcar el teléfono </p><p>Hal apenas se había puesto a sacar la ropa para colgarla cuando sonó de nuevo el teléfono </p><p>-¿diga? - </p><p>-te dije que no contestaras-dijo Bruce divertido </p><p>-deja de llamarme entonces-dijo desesperado, pero también divertido Hal </p><p>Y Bruce colgó </p><p>Hal se puso a colgar la ropa para que no se arrugara y después salió corriendo a buscar al gerente. </p><p>-Bartolomé-dijo una vez que lo encontró- tengo un problema </p><p>-no le quedo- dijo, no pregunto, lo afirmo el gerente </p><p>-no es eso-dijo un tanto apenado Hal <br/>
 <br/>
 </p><p>-De nuevo repítame lo que ya memorizo- le dijo el gerente </p><p>Se encontraban el gerente y Hal en la zona de restaurante y Hal estaba sentado en una de las mesas que estaba arreglada con platos y cubiertos </p><p>-tomo la servilleta la coloco suavemente en mis piernas...- </p><p>-no suba los codos-dijo el gerente </p><p>-y derecha tengo...eh-dijo dudoso Hal </p><p>-tenedor de camarones, en salda y plato fuerte-dijo el gerente con paciencia </p><p>-todo es muy confuso-dijo Hal tomándose la cabeza </p><p>-puede contar el número de dientes el de la ensalada tiene tres- empezó a explicar el gerente con tranquilidad </p><p>Hal simplemente trato de poner todo de su parte para poder memorizar eso de la etiqueta en la mesa, aunque la verdad sentía que iba a colapsar o perder la cabeza, ahora tenía sentido porque en las películas aparecía que a los ricos desde niños se les enseñaba etiqueta, pero valla el solo quería aprender los modales de la mesa. <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 </p><p>Bruce llega al hotel, ya casi no queda rastro de los rayos del sol, solo un ligero matiz rosáceo en las nubes, mira la hora y llega justo a tiempo, se pone buscar con la vista en el vestíbulo al joven castaño. </p><p>-Buenas noches señor Wayne-lo saludo el gerente </p><p>- ¿Barry cuánto tiempo? -saludo Bruce con un apretón de manos a su viejo amigo </p><p>-Bastante diría yo, tal vez desde su boda-dijo sonriendo- después nos pondremos al corriente, por el momento tengo un mensaje de su sobrino </p><p>- ¿quién?-pregunto extrañado Bruce, él no tenía hermanos </p><p>-quien le acompaña-dijo con una ligera sonrisa que denotaba su intento por no reírse por la cara de su amigo y cliente </p><p>La ardilla en la mente de Bruce corrió lo suficientemente rápido para comprender la indirecta, bueno solo lo necesario, pero realmente se notó que se tardó en comprender de quien hablaba. </p><p>-ambos sabemos que no es mi sobrina-le contesto </p><p>-claro, el mensaje es que lo espera en el vestíbulo- </p><p>-gracias- dijo Bruce estrechando su mano y apretando el hombro de su amigo y dio comenzó a caminar al vestíbulo </p><p>-es un joven muy intrigante- le dijo Barry </p><p>Bruce se detuvo y miro a su amigo que tenía una mirada tranquila y luego siguió </p><p>- sí que lo es- se dijo así mismo </p><p>Llego al vestíbulo el cual por la hora estaba un tanto lleno y con la mirada comenzó a buscar de nuevo al joven dio media vuelta una vez rendido de no verlo. </p><p>Y hay esta Hal mirando con el rabillo del ojo al millonario que no lo había reconocido y suelta una sonrisa burlona así que se aclara la garganta esperando que Bruce lo escuche aun con el murmullo. </p><p>Bruce escucha y se gira, entonces lo ve. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Parte 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y hay estaba Hal, tenía los cabellos bien peinados hacia un lado, ¿eso era rubor en sus mejillas?, Un ligero delineado en sus ojos, y los labios estaban pintados de un tenue rosa, tenía puesta una camisa blanca inmaculada, un chaleco, moño, y zapatos de color negro, los zapatos eran de charol y estaban muy bien lustrados. </p><p>-llegas tarde-le dice Hal sonriendo le, estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de la barra del bar </p><p>-te ves ..., bien-dios para Bruce era increíble el cambio de imagen de Hal, de verdad le hizo caso con lo de ir formal, tal vez no tanto a falta de saco, pero bueno, esos eran detalles, además de que se preguntaba ligeramente por qué se había puesto un poco de maquillaje el joven, él era bastante atractivo al natural. </p><p>-te perdono- le dice Hal con una ligera risa se puso de pie y se paró a lado de Bruce </p><p>-va monos ya- presiono el hombro del joven ligeramente y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida donde los esperaba la limosina, giro a ver a Hal - camina derecho  </p><p>Y Hal simplemente puso bien derecha su espalda. </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>Ya en la recepción se encontraron con el señor Ferris y su hija y los guiaron a la mesa reservada, ya en la mesa empezaron las presentaciones. </p><p>-Buenas noches señor Ferris, gracias por aceptar esta cena-dijo Bruce al hombre de ya avanzada edad y estrecho su mano </p><p>-Buenas noches joven Wayne, para mi es interesante lo que se hablará en esta cena, le presento a mi hija Carol, ella ya en poco tiempo dirigirá la compañía- </p><p>-un gusto señor Wayne- estrecho la mano la mujer de cabellos negros que estaba enfundada en un saco lila, falda negra y zapatos de tacón color negro </p><p>-un placer señorita Carol, les presento a mi acompañante, el joven Hal- dijo Bruce presentando ya Hal mientras lo acercaba a la mesa. </p><p>Hasta ese momento Hal solo se había limitado a sonreír y estar callado, le parecía lo más prudente y al ver la señal de que era un buen momento para saludar lo hizo. </p><p>-Un placer, mucho gusto Hal Jordán -estrecho la mano con ambas personas  </p><p>-Jordán eh, mucho gusto joven, su apellido me suena familiar, ¿quién era su padre? si permite el atrevimiento de mi pregunta-dijo curioso el señor Ferris </p><p>Hal se quedó en blanco por un momento, pero no tardo en contestar-Martín Jordán señor-dijo un poco rápido por los nervios </p><p>Les indicaron que demás pudieron sentarse y Hal que no estaba acostumbrado se sentó y luego se paró y los hicieron lo mismo la verlo levantarse, y Hal apenado se volvió a sentar y no se movió. </p><p>-Martin Jordán eh, ¿era piloto no es así? -pregunto casi más bien asegurando </p><p>- sí señor- </p><p>-Era un buen piloto, mis condolencias por su fallecimiento, lo conocí hace mucho tiempo, cuando los dos éramos cadetes, no lo volví a ver después de la graduación, no es como que hayamos sido buenos amigos, pero éramos compañeros, es grato conocer a su hijo-contesto el hombre mientras se ponía cómodo en la silla. </p><p>-un placer conocer a un compañero de mi padre, ahora si me disculpan, yo necesito retirarme un momento al sanitario, si me disculpan- dijo Hal poniéndose de pie y preguntándole al encargado de la mesa hacia donde ir. </p><p>Para Bruce fue sorprendente la información que salió, nunca se hubiera imaginado que el joven era hijo de un famoso piloto de pruebas, aun cuando las Wayne no se haya interesado en la aviación, ¿se tenía la información de cómo había acabado trabajando en la calle ? </p><p>-Hal, ordeno por ti- le pregunto antes de que se retirara </p><p>-por favor- dijo y se retiro </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>Ya una vez que todos estaban en la mesa y los platos estaban servidos comenzó una conversación entre ambos dueños de las empresas. </p><p>Hal estaba más concentrado en ver cuál era el cubierto que tenía que usar ¿esos eran caracoles? ¿Con que los tenía que comer? ¿Cuchara? ¿Tenedor? ¿Contaba cómo camarones? </p><p>La joven empresaria lo vio, como estaba sin saber que hacer, se veía como un cachorro perdido </p><p>-no te preocupes yo tampoco sé que se come con que-le dijo amablemente y con un palillo pico lo del plato y empezó a comer </p><p>Hal al verla y escucharla se relajó, estaba con todo el cuerpo tenso y la imito </p><p>Hal durante la conversación entendía lo más elemental del asunto y como comprendía como es que se había convertido en un lio tan complicado y el seguía con el asunto de los cubiertos, se sintió avergonzado porque hasta había hecho saltar lo que parecía una aceituna y el encargado de la mesa lo atrapo y le dijo que no se preocupara, que pasaba todo el tiempo, y su martirio termino cuando llego el postre que fue un helado de vainilla y él sonrió al darle la primera cucharada, era mucho mejor que el que podía conseguir en el gasto cuando le alcanzaba el dinero. </p><p>-Conocí a su padre, nos encontramos en muchas ocasiones, era un buen hombre y un excelente médico-afirmo el señor Ferris a Bruce y Hal comenzó a prestar atención otra vez a la conversación- y le diré que no se si el estaba de acuerdo en cómo está buscando que yo le venda mi compañía, le voy a pedir que la deje  </p><p>-Mi padre fue un gran hombre, sin embargo, falleció hace mucho, eran otros tiempos, así que le pediré que no lo meta en esto-dijo un tanto molesto Bruce, pero sin levantar la voz </p><p>Y para ese punto Hal ya no sabía a donde mirar </p><p>-Ya veo y mi respuesta sigue siendo que deje mi compañía-el señor Ferris se pone de pie y su hija lo sigue- Fue un placer conocerlo, disfrute la cena-se despido cordialmente de Hal y lo mismo hizo su hija y Hal vio cómo se retiraban mientras Bruce soltaba un suspiro </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p><br/>
 </p><p>Ya en de regreso en el Hotel, Hal se desata el moño, se alborota un poco el cabello y se retira los zapatos y los calcetines. </p><p>Y Bruce no dejaba su mirada de poker Face y tampoco había soltado una sola palabra y se fue a sentar en el la banca del balcón, Hal lo miro y lo siguió para después sentarse en el barandal. </p><p>-así que el negocio fue un fracaso-dijo Hal intentado que Bruce soltara alguna palabra, pero este no contesto- yo entiendo que tú quieres comprar su empresa, él no quiere vendértela, pero al parecer están pasando por una crisis en la que ya están en bancarrota y tú les pagarías bien, entonces yo no le veo el problema, ¿por qué quieres su compañía? </p><p>Bruce se aflojo la corbata y se des abotono el saco, suspiro y miro a Hal que estaba como si nada sentado en el Barandal, sin ningún miedo a la gran altura del lugar y eso tanto lo excitativa como lo asustaba. </p><p>- Es una compañía familiar desde hace años y le es difícil imaginar perder el trabajo de varias generaciones, pero la verdad es que, si están en una fuerte crisis, yo por mi parte lo quiero por el gran terreno que posee, se le puede dar otro uso a ese lugar y de verdad de que les pagaría más de lo que la mayoría haría-explico Bruce y Hal no dejaba de mirarlo atentamente- en los negocios no te conviene meter los sentimientos, esos solo te llevan a la ruina- finalizo Bruce  </p><p>- Hey es lo mismo que dice Guy, nada de cosas personales en el trabajo, nada de emociones, por eso no beso en la boca-dijo Hal sonriendo, después suspiro y desvió su vista- para todos yo un robot- hizo un movimiento " robótico "con los brazos, - solo hago el trabajo y listo, pero contigo es diferente- </p><p>-somos similares-afirmo Bruce y Hal lo volvió a mirar-hundimos a la gente por dinero </p><p>Hal se sintió un poco incomodo por el comentario, pero de alguna manera era cierto-siento lo de tu padre- </p><p>-yo siento lo del tuyo ...- Bruce tenía en verdad curiosidad sobre Hal pero considero que no era el momento- ¿no te da miedo estar sentado en ese lugar? </p><p>Hal se río -yo no le temo a nada-atoro sus pies en el barandal y arqueo su espalda para quedar ligeramente colgando hacia el "vació" </p><p>Buce se asustó - no hagas eso-de verdad le gustaba ver ese lago rebelde "valiente" pero le asustaba que le pasara algo </p><p>Hal se volvió a reír para después hacer caso Bruce y ya ponerse de pie. </p><p>-Veamos películas, que te parece toda la noche anda- Hal tomo a Bruce por los hombros y le puso esos ojos que Bruce mentalmente llamaba de cachorro, pero eso no funcionaba con él, ya tenía suficiente practica con sus hijos para resistir </p><p>-Tu pon la que guste y saldré un momento no tardo-dijo Bruce poniéndose de pie, retiro delicadamente las manos de Hal y se retiró del cuarto </p><p>Hal le tomó la palabra y vio una, dos, y cuando ya va a la mitad de la tercera película vio el reloj y vio que eran las tres de la madrugada y Bruce no había regresado, se puso una bata y salió a buscarlo a la receptivo y lo mandaron al salón. </p><p>Aun cuando era tan tarde los trabajadores del hotel seguían activos, todos estaban recogiendo, limpiando el suelo, quitando cortinas y poniendo unas limpias y fue cuando escucho un piano, ahí estaba, en el centro del salón, tocando el piano y some de los trabajadores estaban de pie o sentados escuchándolo atentamente. </p><p>Hal se aproximó a él y se detuvo a un lado de él. </p><p>Bruce se detuvo al notar su presencia. </p><p>-me estaba aburriendo arriba- dijo Hal </p><p>Bruce lo miro atentamente y valla que se veía lindo Hal -¿podrían dejarnos solos? - le pregunto a los trabajadores y estos solo se retiraron si una sola palabra y cerraron el salón. </p><p>-las personas hacen lo que tú les dices- preguntó Hal divertido </p><p>Bruce lo jala hacia él y hace que Hal quede recargado y casi sentado en las teclas del piano, le empieza a abrir a bata y la desliza para quitársela. </p><p>-Creo que si-el mismo Hal contesto a su propia pregunta y recarga su espalda para quedar recostado en el piano el cual tenía el ala cerrada y deja que bruce pase sus manos por su cuerpo, sobre su ropa y siente como a poco le abre el chaleco, luego la camisa, siento lo cálido de las manos del millonario. </p><p>Bruce se deleita de ver el cuerpo del joven, su piel suave, sus labios ya en su color natural, le desabrocho el belt, bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior, para empezar a masajear la intimidad del menor, lo cual provocaba ligeros suspiros en el joven, y cuando le inició a molestar la presión de sus pantalones él también se los bajo para después preparar a la entrada del joven y cuando decidió que estaba bien, Hal lo detuvo para pasarle un condón que tenía guardado en el chaleco, vaya que ese joven si lo sorprendió, y ya listo lo penetro lentamente y así comenzó un ligero va y ven lento que por consecuencia hizo que se recargara en el teclado del piano y algunas teclas emitiera su sonido. </p><p> <br/>
  </p><p>Ya temprano en la mañana ya en el pent-house Bruce ya se vieron despierto y arreglado de verdad que agradecía que su tercer hijo llamara en las mañanas para despertarlo, y decidió que ya era hora de despertar a Hal, así que abrió bruscamente las persianas . </p><p>-arriba, ya son las 9 Hal - Hal solo emitió un murmullo sin sentido y Bruce decidió molestarlo un poco y le jalo toda la cobija, Hal solo se empezó a estirar, se sentó en la cama un poco enfurruñado y frotándose los ojos. </p><p>-toma la necesitas- y Bruce le tiende una tarjeta </p><p>- más compras-dijo Hal poniéndose de pie y tomándola </p><p>-me sorprende que solo compraras un traje-dijo Bruce </p><p>-no fue tan agradable como creí ir de compras-dijo resentido Hal </p><p>- ¿por qué? - pregunto extrañado  </p><p>-fueron malos conmigo- dijo Hal metiéndose al baño y abriendo la regadera para bañarse </p><p>-te acompañare-bruce se metió al baño para hablar con Hal </p><p>-no es necesario y tú tienes trabajo, no, estaré bien-arréglate y te acompaño- Bruce salió del baño  </p><p>Hal se dio prisa, muy en el fondo le emocionaba que Bruce lo acompañara. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>Esconcen estaban caminando en la calle en dirección a la zona de boutiques, mientras Bruce caminaba completamente recto y formal con su traje para ir a la oficina, </span><span>Hal</span><span>tenía</span><span> puesta una las camisas de Bruce que le quedaba bastante holgada, ya llevaba con las mangas arremangadas y se amarro lo largo de la camisa, así como luego lo usaban en los 80s para ajustarla a su cintura y no pareciera que no llevaba nada pero buen ya como no tener que remarcar que sus shorts era como si tuviera </span><span>boxers</span><span> cortos, llevaba puestos los zapatos de charol del día anterior y caminaba de tal manera que contrastaba totalmente con Bruce y mascaba un chicle con la boca abierta.</span></p><p>
  <span>La mala experiencia del día anterior hacía que se sintiera incomodo y como mecanismo de defensa </span>
  <span>tenía</span>
  <span> esa actitud un tanto altanera cuando lo miraban ya que en esta </span>
  <span>ocasión</span>
  <span> solo mostraba una mueca, no su típica sonrisa picara</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-me están mirando-le dijo Hal a Bruce un tanto incomodo</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-no te ve- dijo cortante Bruce y se detiene frente a la puerta de una tienda de ropa llamada La Casa del Misterio- las tiendas no son amables con </span>
  <span>las</span>
  <span> personas lo son con las tarjetas de crédito, ahora, levanta la cara, ponte derecho y deja la goma de mascar-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Y Hal la escupe hacia el suelo sin importarle que estaban pasando personas</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-no puedo creer que hicieras eso-regaño Bruce para después tomarlo del brazo y entrar a la tienda-buenos días, quisiera hablar con el gerente- le dijo al chico de la caja </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-soy el gerente ¿puedo ayudarlo? - pregunto el hombre con gabardina de color ámbar que estaba al lado de la caja, un hombre rubio con un porte que lo </span>
  <span>hacía</span>
  <span> ver como una persona probablemente inglesa, pero aun con esa facha refinada se percibir el aroma a alcohol en su aliento.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-soy El señor Wayne, ¿tiene algo tan agraciado como él? -pregunto sacando esa faceta de </span>
  <span>play</span>
  
  <span>boy</span>
  <span> que solo sacaba cuando tenía a los medios frente a él y en las fiestas de vez en cuando, jalando </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> para rodearle la cintura con un brazo y </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> simplemente sonrió no muy seguro de lo que acababa de pasar con el casi cubo de hielo de Bruce</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-Claro...no tenemos...-dijo muy convencido el gerente y no termino de hablar porque Bruce se </span>
  <span>acercó</span>
  <span> a </span>
  <span>él</span>
  <span> y lo interrumpió</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-le diré algo, gastaremos una cantidad obscena de dinero-dijo primero amenazante en susurro y luego de manera que sabía que podía hacer que le interesara al gerente, además se decía que ese gerente lo que lo movía era el dinero, como a casi la mayoría en el mundo, pero en especial a </span>
  <span>él</span>
  <span>, y bueno </span>
  <span>su cerebro</span>
  <span> conecto el apellido y la imagen de ese hombre y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba frente al millonario dueño de industrias Wayne</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-Señoritas, jóvenes, por favor empiecen a atender al joven por favor, - mando el el gerente</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Y </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> que hasta el momento estaba en expectativa al ver, pero no poder escuchar lo que hablaba Bruce con el gerente se vio de repente rodeado de dos mujeres y dos hombres, que lo saludaron amablemente, y lo llevaron al centro de la tienda donde había un sillón circular </span>
  <span>y nada</span>
  
  <span>más</span>
  <span> ver su complexión empezaron a correr a todos lados, con camisas, trajes, </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce sonrió complacido y el gerente se </span>
  <span>dirigió a</span>
  <span> el</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- ¿</span>
  <span>cuánto va a </span>
  <span>gastar? -</span>
  <span>lo interrumpió el gerente ya con el signo de dinero en los ojos- ¿profana u ofensiva?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A Bruce le pareció cómico eso, pero soltó una ligera sonrisa y contesto-ofensiva</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-dios-susurro para sí mismo el gerente-el un muy buen cliente, así que trátenlo lo mejor posible, les mando a sus empleados, los cuales empezaron a ser aún </span>
  <span>más</span>
  <span> amables con el joven castaños, y bueno, los empleados no estaban alcoholizados como su jefe así que desde el primer momento se habían percatado de que el joven era acompañante del millonario </span>
  <span>más</span>
  <span> codiciado de Gotham</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hal estaba seleccionando los vestuarios y accesorios que le llevaran para después probárselos, básicamente casi cerraron la tienda para solo tener centrada su atención por completo en el</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- ¿</span>
  <span>qué</span>
  <span> tal va todo?-pregunto el gerente a bruce llevándole un vaso con agua</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-no me alague a </span>
  <span>mí</span>
  <span>, sino a el-dijo bruce serio</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-perdóneme- dijo el gerente y le llevo el vaso a Hal</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>En ese momento sonó el teléfono de bruce y el contesto sin despegar los ojos del joven que se veía incomodo por tanta </span>
  <span>atención,</span>
  <span> pero sonriente por los buenos tratos</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- ¿</span>
  <span>Diga?-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- ¿Bruce donde estas? ¿</span>
  <span>por qué</span>
  <span> no has llegado a la oficina?, no importa llamo para decirte que el señor Ferris obtuvo un préstamo de un banco, tienes que venir aquí ya, te cuento aquí en la oficina los detalles-le dijo rápidamente Kyle y colgó</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A Bruce le fastidiaba a veces lo impulsivo de su compañero, no se tomaba el tiempo para pensar las cosas con </span>
  <span>calma,</span>
  <span> pero bueno, guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo y se </span>
  <span>acercó</span>
  <span> a </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-te dejo solo tengo trabajo- y le guiño el ojo a Hal el cual solo asintió.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> entraba y salía de los vestidores con trajes formales, con variedad de camisas, trajes de cóctel, ropa casual, le prueban diferentes zapatos y Hal al ver una corbata bonita en un empleado y mencionarlo el gerente hizo que el empleado se la diera</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Con varias bolsas, cajas, porta trajes, y una cara muy sonriente por el dinero ganado por parte del gerente, sale a la calle para caminar a la tienda la Atalaya y buscar a Diana para que ella lo atendiera otra vez y comprar más cosas ya que Bruce le dio esa </span>
  <span>confianza, ella</span>
  <span> alegre de verlo lo lleva a probarse más ropa, desde lo más formal hasta ropa anterior y por qué no, lencería.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> sale de la tienda sale vistiendo una camisa blanca, un chaleco color hueso con orillas verdes, unos pantalones casuales también color hueso y unos zapatos de gamuza verdes, cargando con sigo las bolsas y cajas, además de que Diana lo llevo a que le cortaran el cabello y lo peinaran. Y mientras regresaba al hotel vio la tienda de la que lo habían echado el día anterior, decidió entrar y se </span>
  <span>acercó</span>
  <span> a la trabajadora que se había burlado de él y para matar dos pájaros de un tiro y para su buena suerte ella y el de la caja estaban junto en ese momento.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-buenas tardes, ¿me </span>
  <span>recuerdan? -</span>
  <span>pregunto soberbio </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-buenas </span>
  <span>tarde, disculpe</span>
  <span> no- contesto la trabajadora del lugar-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-viene ayer y no me quisieron vender nada, fue un gran error- y se </span>
  <span>retiró</span>
  <span> con porte orgullosos</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Y los empleados se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado, no podían creer que era el joven del día anterior</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Una vez llegando al hotel un botones lo ayudo con las bolsas, y sin duda verlo bien arreglado y caminando derecho hacía que la imagen de </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> cambiara por completo, en ese momento parecía por completo un hombre de sociedad, varios de los huéspedes lo voltearan a ver y el gerente de reojo lo vio, y sonrió ligeramente, porque </span>
  <span>él</span>
  
  <span>sabía</span>
  <span> que ese joven solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda para mostrar lo que realmente era</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ya en el </span>
  <span>pent-house</span>
  
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> le dio una </span>
  <span>generosa propina</span>
  <span> al botones, el cual lo miro agradecido.</span>
  
</p><p> <br/>
</p><p> <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce ya estaba al tanto de los movimientos del señor Ferris, el préstamo haría que el tiempo de vida de la empresa se alargara y haría que el tuviera que subir aún más su oferta de dinero para comprarla y se </span>
  <span>quedó</span>
  <span> pensando sin darle importancia a que ya solo eran </span>
  <span>él</span>
  <span> y su compañero en la sala de juntas</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <span>hey</span>
  <span>, ¿</span>
  <span>qué</span>
  <span> sucede?, estas distante- dijo Kyle sacándolo de sus pensamientos</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-yo...pensaba en mis hijos y que el mayor pronto se ira a la universidad y yo no </span>
  <span>sé</span>
  <span> a </span>
  <span>qué</span>
  <span> quiere dedicarse-dijo bruce para después retirarse dejando a un Kyle un tanto confundido</span>
  
</p><p> <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> pidió que la cena la subieran al pent-house, acomodo la mesa, colgó la ropa en un armario vació, coloco velas en la mesa, se </span>
  <span>desnudó</span>
  <span> y solo se </span>
  <span>dejó</span>
  <span> una corbata puesta y cuando escucho que la puesta se abría se sentó en una pose seductora, dejo que un mechón de cabello cayera sobre su rostro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce llego al pent-house y le llamo la atención que las luces estuvieran </span>
  <span>apagadas,</span>
  <span> pero se encontró con el joven castaño desnudo esperándolo mientras era alumbrado por las velas y bueno, eso era una clara insinuación y bueno, no se negaría a algo </span>
  <span>así</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-linda corbata- fue lo único que dijo mientras lentamente se quitaba el </span>
  <span>abrigo,</span>
  <span> dejaba su maletín aun lado y se desabrochaba el saco</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- ¿</span>
  <span>te </span>
  <span>gusta? -</span>
  <span> pregunto pícaro </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span>- la compre para ti</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce mando al carajo el auto control, se quitó rápidamente el saco y la camisa para después arrodillarse y empezar a besar lentamente las piernas de </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> solo sonreía de manera traviesa, eso hacía que Bruce se sintiera aún </span>
  <span>más</span>
  <span> excitado, le encantaba la manera en que el joven lo miraba, no era una mirada tímida y tampoco una mirada llena de lujuria, no era esa de las que sabes que la persona tiene el control total de </span>
  <span>sí</span>
  <span> mismo, subió hasta la intimidad del joven y empezó a lamería mientras que con sus manos acariciara sus caderas, el castaño  solo se dejaba hacer por el mayor y acariciaba los hombros del mayor</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>El mayor metió la intimidad el menor en su boca por completo y empezó un sube y baja para después hacer succión, y pudo notar claramente la respiración entrecortada del joven que solo se estremecía </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se separo para desabrocharse el cinturón y bajar sus pantalones y </span>
  <span>boxers</span>
  <span>, cargo al </span>
  <span>joven,</span>
  <span> hizo que el joven quedara recostado en el piso alfombrado </span>
  <span>y con</span>
  <span> sus dedos en la entrada de este mientras frotaba ambas intimidades, cuando decidió que era un buen momento saco de su cartera que estaba dentro de sus pantalones saco un condón y se lo coloco para después, lentamente entrar lentamente el joven.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Para el joven era bastante placentero los toques el millonario, más porque no eran agresivos ni suaves era los de alguien que iba a lo que iba, pero aun así le gustaba disfrutar del previo, y le mataba lo placentero de </span>
  <span>él</span>
  <span> que entrara lentamente dentro de </span>
  <span>él</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p> <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Después de una buena ronda de sexo, ambos estaban en la bañera juntos, Bruce </span>
  <span>está</span>
  <span> sentado y </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> estaba recargado sobre </span>
  <span>él</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-después del asesinato de mis padres callo sobre mi todo el legado de la familia, así que estuve estudiando de manera que avanzara muy rápida para poder hacerme cargo lo antes posible, pero después de declarar que solo sería la compañía mía hasta que cumpliera los 21 años, me frustre y termine en un viaje en diferentes partes del mundo en el que viaje con solo una mochila con mi identificación y 100,  termine aprendiendo a pelar de lo mismo de que me mentía en muchos problemas en las calles,  - contaba Bruce mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello de </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span>-cuando regrese ya casi tenia los 21 y en entrevistas conocí a mi ex esposo, era amable y atento con el tuve a mi primer hijo, al segundo lo adoptamos, el tercer también fue nuestro, pero entre mis obsesión con la oficina y que apareciera una mujer con niño diciendo que era hijo mío el me pido el divorcio, convive con mis hijos pero para nada que me dirige la palabra, empecé a convivir un poco </span>
  <span>más</span>
  <span> con mis hijo pero la oficina me absorbe demasiado, aunque diariamente el que me llama es mi trece hijo, creo que es del que </span>
  <span>más</span>
  <span> se, me preocupa la casi nula relación con mis hijos pero... es complicado- termino de contar Bruce </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> lo había escuchado atentamente mientras acariciaba un brazo del millonario, nunca hubiera imaginando que terminaría escuchando la vida personal de esa persona que se mostraba muchas veces fría, él no podía comprender del todo al millonario, solo tal vez en lo de la vida en la calle, pero nada </span>
  <span>más</span>
  <span>, su vida había sido diferente y no </span>
  <span>sabía</span>
  <span> que decirle a bruce más que un</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-yo creo que </span>
  <span>aún</span>
  <span> es tiempo de que conectes con tus hijos-</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- ¿Y si me reconocen? - pregunto Hal preocupado a Bruce </p><p>-nadie te va a reconocer, ellos no van al Hollywood boulevard-le contesto Bruce muy seguro  </p><p>-tu fuiste- le dijo muy serio </p><p>-te ves como un caballero-contesto Bruce- vamos, te divertirás y tomo a Hal de la mano y lo llevo con el-levanta la cara y sonríe- </p><p>Ambos se encontraban en un campo de Polo, Bruce llevaba un saco casual azul marino una camisa gris, pantalones negros, Hal iba con una blusa de holanes en el cuello y mangas color verde turquesa, unos pantalones ocres oxido y otro par de zapatos de gamuza verde del mismo tono que la blusa. </p><p>Bruce empezó a presentar a Hal a un par de mujeres de "alta sociedad" y en eso su socio lo llama y deja a Hal con ellas. </p><p>-y dinos ¿cómo le estás haciendo para atrapar al soltera más codiciado de Ghotam?-pregunto una mirando a Hal de tal manera que él se sintió incomodo </p><p>-No quiero atraparlo, solo lo uso para tener sexo- contesto y las dejo con la boca abierta, no solían escuchar ese tipo de contestaciones, no, solo escuchaban rumores, pero nada directo como él lo había hecho. </p><p>Hal se quedó alejado de ellas y se puso a analizar el juego, pero él no sabía nada así que seguía a la multitud con las exclamaciones. Y cuando la multitud dio un grito de emoción el  </p><p>-¡¡Que buena jugada!! ¡¡si!!- empezó a exclamar Hal y los demás que estaba a su alrededor se le quedaron viendo </p><p>Bruce se acercó a él </p><p>-¿qué hacemos aquí?- le murmuro Hal </p><p> -un negocio- </p><p>-oh- </p><p> -hey Bruce- Hal y bruce giraron a mirar al recién llegado, el cual era el socio de Bruce-si llegaste </p><p>-Si, como siempre, ahora Hal te presento a mi socio, Kyle- le presento Bruce </p><p>-mucho gusto señor Kyle-Contesto Hal y estrechando la mano </p><p>-no el placer es mío ¿y usted es...? -pregunto coqueto Kyle </p><p>Hal miro inseguro a Buce, pero rápidamente contesto -Hal Jordán- </p><p> </p><p>Ahora como es tradicional, los espectadores pueden empezar a participar en el acomodo del pasto- menciono uno de los comentaristas del partido de polo </p><p>- ¿por qué no vas Hal?, es divertido- le dijo Bruce a Hal y este asintió y se alejo </p><p>- donde lo encontraste? es lindo- dijo Kyle </p><p>Hal miro como le hacían los demás y le pareció algo curioso y divertido así que hizo lo mismo que los demás y con los pies acomodaba el pasto, Bruce miraba a Hal y le parecía lindo ver lo con esa sonrisa infantil que aún conservaba. </p><p>-Oye, hola, que bueno verte otra vez- Hal levanto la vista y vio a Carol frene a el </p><p>-hola, también me alegra verte-contesta Hal- que bien juegas </p><p>-gracias-sonrió Carol- acompáñame y lo llevo a lado de su caballo </p><p>Hal empezó a acariciar la crin del caballo negro. </p><p>-es hermoso-dijo  </p><p>- ¿verdad que sí?-dijo Carol entusiasmada- pásame tus zapatos para que los limpien- ofreció Carol y el acepto quedando descalzo en el pasto giro la vista y vio que bruce lo miraba y él lo saludo </p><p>una Bruce regreso el saludo solo levantando la mano </p><p>-entonces ¿de dónde lo conoces? -insistió Kyle </p><p>-trabaja en ventas- </p><p>- ¿así? que vende- aún más curioso  </p><p>- ¿Te importa? - pregunto muy serio Bruce </p><p>-pues salió de la nada, podría ser un espía enviado por los Ferris - nada más mira cómo se lleva bien con Carol </p><p>Ambos vieron que Hal no paraba de hablar con Carol </p><p>- ¿enserio crees que es un espía?, es prostituto, lo recogí el día de la fiesta-dijo irritado Bruce </p><p>- ¿un prostituto?-dijo con los ojos desorbitados Kyle </p><p>- ¿Satisfecho? -dijo cortante Bruce </p><p> </p><p>Una vez terminado el evento Hal esperaba a que bruce terminara de hacer su trabajo </p><p>- ¿te diviertes? -pregunto Kyle a sus espaldas, Hal sé sobre salto, lo miro y solo le sonrió-debe ser diferente a el Hollywood boulevard </p><p>Hal lo miro -si- contesto cortante </p><p>-tal vez debelamos vernos después cuando Wayne se vaya ¿no? </p><p>- claro- Hal se cruzó de brazos y se queda viendo a ningún punto en particular </p><p> </p><p>Ya en el apartamento para Bruce no era normal que Hal estuviera callado mucho tiempo mucho menos que tuviera el ceño fruncido </p><p>-¿estás bien?- pregunto Bruce </p><p>-si-contesto molesto Hal sacándose los zapatos </p><p>-eso dijiste las ultimas 7 veces y no me convences- </p><p>-imbécil- le grito Hal mientras despeinaba su cabello-por qué hiciste que me vistiera así?-se sigo a mirar a Bruce- si ibas a comentar que soy prostituto ¿porque no uso mi ropa? -le grito </p><p>- ¿Kyle te lo dijo? - </p><p>- eso me ofendió Bruce- </p><p>-creyó que eras un espía de Ferris y le tuve que contar, lo siento-trato de disculparse Bruce </p><p>-que solo soy un prostituto-dijo dolido Hal </p><p>-mi empleado y ya dije que lo siento-remarco Bruce </p><p>-conocerte fue un error-dijo Hal furioso y empezando a tomar sus cosas-y haberme subido a tu auto- se mete al baño a recoger su hilo dental </p><p>-si tuvieras mejores opciones-le contesto molesto Bruce </p><p>Hal salió hecho una furia-nunca en mi vida me había hecho sentir tan bajo como tú me hiciste sentir- le termino de gritar a Bruce de frente </p><p>-es difícil creerlo- contesto Bruce un tanto burlón </p><p>Hal termina de agarrar sus cosas, su chamarra, sus conversas su corto y su blusa corta </p><p>-ya págame, me largo-  </p><p>Bruce saca su billetera y toma unos billetes en vez de dárselos en la mano los deja en la cama y se da media vuelta </p><p>Hal ve el dinero no lo piensa mucho y lo deja para después salir azotando la puerta </p><p>Bruce mira que Hal no tomo nada del dinero </p><p> </p><p>El joven castaño está completamente furioso, es más se le ve rojo el rostro, activa el ascensor y espera, escucha como se abre la puerta del pent-house, pero no voltea </p><p>-lo siento no estaba preparado para contestar preguntas sobre nosotros-dijo Bruce con arrepentimiento-fue estúpido de mi parte </p><p>Hal lo voltea a ver muy serio </p><p>-disculpa, no quiero que te vayas, ¿te quedarías? -continuo bruce aun arrepentido </p><p>- ¿para qué? -contesto fastidiado Hal </p><p>-cuando te vi con Carol sentí celos, de lo alegre que te veías con ella y fui impulsivo al contarle a Kyle </p><p>-sentiste celos- dijo no muy convencido Hal </p><p>-perdón, fue estúpido de mi parte-termino de decir Bruce y se podía ver en lo que normalmente era un in expresivo rostro que de verdad lo sentía </p><p>Suena la campana del ascensor </p><p>- ¿Van a bajar? - pregunto el pelirrojo al ver que ninguno de los dos se movía </p><p>Decir lo miro y Wally cerro el ascensor </p><p> -me heriste- </p><p>-si...-dijo Bruce mirando el suelo </p><p>-ya no lo hagas-dijo Hal más calmado y se encamino a la puerta, Bruce le siguió y abrió la puerta. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Después de las disculpas de Bruce y de que se clamara Hal  se encontraban desnudos cubiertos por una sabana de la cama estaban acostados de lado uno frente al otro. </p><p>-El primer novio que tuve fue un don nadie, la que le siguió era peor-Hal suspiro-decían que atraía a los mediocres a los 100km a la redonda y así acabe con mediocre número 3, deje mi casa siguiéndole, no es que extrañe mi casa, tal vez solo a mi hermano menor, pero después de la muerte de mi padre nada fue lo mismo, entonces acabe aquí, sin mediocre, sin amigos, sin dinero- </p><p>- ¿escogiste esto de profesión?-pregunto extrañado Bruce </p><p>- trabaje en cafeterías, talleres mecánicos, pero no me alcanzaba para la renta, conocí a Guy desde hace bastante tiempo ya era prostituto y me convenció y pues...lo hice, no deje de llorar, pro después tuve clientes regulares, no es el sueño de nadie-termino de contar Hal </p><p>-podrías ser más- le dijo Bruce acariciando su mejilla </p><p>-las personas te insultan y llegas a creer que es verdad- </p><p>-creo que eres alguien especial-dijo Bruce </p><p>-es más fácil creerlo malo ¿te habías dado cuenta? - </p><p>Bruce afloja un poco su corbata y termina de guardar los documentos de ese día, sale de su oficina </p><p>-Disculpa los boletos sobre que encargue...- </p><p>-ya los mandamos al hotel señor Wayne-dijo la secretaria </p><p>-excelente, gracias, nos vemos mañana-le dice Bruce y se aleja </p><p>- ¿Bruce, a dónde vas? -pregunta Kyle corriendo detrás de el- </p><p>-tengo una cita-contesto cortante Bruce </p><p>- ¿con el prostituto?-pregunto extrañado Kyle </p><p>Bruce solo lo miro y salió del gran edificio </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- ¿ya estas listo Hal?-pregunta Bruce que ya estaba con un esmoquin negro que resalta su figura y su musculatura y estaba terminando de acomodarse el moño  </p><p>-Ya lo estoy-contesto Hal saliendo del baño </p><p>Bruce lo volteo a ver y se quedó observando al joven castaño, tenía una imagen completamente contraria a la de la primera vez que lo vio. Los cabellos recortados y completamente peinado y fijados, en el rostro solo un poco de brillo en los labios de un tono rosado, no tenía delineados los ojos, ni rubor, nada, se podría decir que su rostro se veía casi por completo masculino, también portaba un esmoquin negro, pero se podía ver ligeramente el chaleco de satín verde, la camisa impecable, zapatos de charol negro y moño también verde, el traje asentaba su delgado cuerpo. </p><p>-solo me faltan las mancuernillas, me pongo los guantes y ya-dijo Hal para después ver que bruce no se movía y no apartaba la vista de él, eso le causo gracia-¿me veo bien? -le pregunto coqueto </p><p>-te falta algo-dijo Bruce tomando un estuche que tenía en la mesita a un lado de el </p><p>-no creo que algo más entre aquí, el traje ya está muy a la medida-dijo Hal pasando sus manos por el traje </p><p>-ven-Le dijo Bruce y abrió el estuche Hal lo obedeció y pudo ver que el contenido del estuche era un juego de mancuernillas de plata con piedra de esmeralda junto con un broche para solapa también de plata con una esmeralda y un reloj muy sencillo de bolsillo Hal intento tocarlo y Bruce cerro el estuche machucando ligeramente sus dedos y soltó una ligera risa al ver a como se sobresaltó Hal </p><p>-no te emociones es un préstamo- y Hal simplemente se río, Bruce empezó a colocare las piezas </p><p>- ¿te lo prestan? -pregunto sorprendido mientras se quedaba quieto-cuanto para que te los vendad? </p><p>-un octavo de millón- Contesto Bruce terminado de acomodar el reloj de tal manera que solo se viera su cadena de plata </p><p>- ¿y adonde iremos?-pregunto Hal </p><p>-es sorpresa-contesto Bruce abriendo la puerta para salir del pent-house </p><p>-oh-dijo simplemente Hal  </p><p>Hal presiono el botón del elevador, los dos se quedaron viendo las puertas del ascensor en silencio </p><p>-Bruce-el mencionado miro al joven-si olvido decirlo yo quiero que sepas que hoy me divertí mucho-dijo Hal para después mirar a Bruce y sonreírle </p><p>El ascensor se abrió y el Pelirrojo se hizo a un lado para que los huéspedes entraran y le dio una sonrisa amable a Hal el cual correspondió devolviendo le la sonrisa </p><p>Una vez ya en la planta baja Bruce le pido a Hal que le diera su mano y Hal lo hizo, y así empezaron a caminar, con Bruce llevando del brazo a Hal, la pareja elegantemente vestida llamo la atención de más de uno de los presentes en el lugar que los siguieron con la mirada y sin duda quien más llamaba la atención era Hal, Hal vio como el gerente lo miraba y le sonreía, Hal también le sonrió y saludo con una ligera inclinación d cabeza para después seguir mirando al frente  </p><p>-Cuando levantas la cara te ves alto y gallardo-le susurro Bruce y Hal se sonrojo ligeramente, ya afuera Bruce abrió la puesta de la limusina que los esperaba dejando que Hal se subiese primero y tras un breve viaje en esta llegaron a una zona de aterrizaje y despegue, en ese lugar ya los esperaba un jet con una alfombra roja, Hal se subió emocionado </p><p>-nunca me había subido a un avión mucho menos a un jet-le dijo Hal a Bruce-. ¿y adónde vamos? </p><p>-a San Francisco- contesto Bruce tranquilo, pero por dentro estaba feliz de ver la alegría que le había causado al castaño subir al jet y volar, ambos miraron por la ventana como el cielo paso de un marcado naranja a un azul marino, bajaron y otra limusina los recibió y llegaron por fin a un gran edificio con piso de mármol </p><p>- ¿llegamos tarde?-pregunto Hal preocupado al ver poca gente </p><p>-no, hoy abre la temporada y se atrasa un poco el inicio-a Bruce le causo un poco de gracias la mirada preocupada del menor que paso a un suspiro de alivio </p><p>Bruce entrego sus boletos a uno de los encargados que los encamino a su lugar que era en el balcón, y Hal pudo apreciar toda la estructura de la opera </p><p>Bruce recibió los binoculares de ambos y saludo a los espectadores que estaban a lado de ellos </p><p>-wow es increíble-dijo Hal ya sentándose y tomando sus binoculares que le tendía Bruce-oye están rotos, no se quedan en su lugar-y bruce simplemente los giro y se quedaron de manera horizontal-oh, gracias </p><p>-la primera impresión lo es todo en la ópera, puedes llegar a amarla u odiarla, pero si le amas se quera contigo siempre, y está en italiano-le dijo bruce y Hal lo miro preocupado </p><p>-pero no lo voy a entender- </p><p>-no es necesario que sepas italiano, la ópera siempre logra hacer que la entiendas, siempre logra alcanzarte-dijo muy convencido Bruce y Hal se quedó con esas palabras </p><p>La presentación empezó, las luces se fueron apagando, se abrió el telón, la orquesta empezó a tocar los primeros acordes resaltando el sonido de los instrumentos de cuerda y se pudo apreciar el arreglo del escenario, y los actores pasaron de estar completamente estáticos a cobrar vida y a emitir con voz poderosa las primeras interpretaciones de la noche. </p><p>Hal se estremeció de la impresión, sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo y se le quedaba una ligera piel de gallina, había sido un inicio bastante impactante. </p><p>Cada cambio de luces, de fondo, de vestuario, de ritmos que marcaba la orquesta, y como pasaban los intérpretes de una nota tan alta a una tan grave hacía que Hal sintiera que algo dentro de él se removiera, se inclinaba hacia adelante, volvía a recargarse en el respaldo, y agarraba con fuerza el barandal del balcón para después agarrar el posa manos del asiento con fuerza y cuando al fin se quedó quieto Bruce pudo notar la fuerza que estaba aplicando en el posa manos así que decidió tomar la mano de Hal, el castaño dio un respingo y lo miro, relajo hasta entonces todo el cuero y no volvió a despegar la vista del escenario. </p><p>Para Bruce era satisfactorio ver a Hal así de centrado era la misma mirada que tenía cuando estaban volando en el jet, en el jet Hal no despego la vista del cielo y las nubes, el que tuviera esa mirada en ese momento quería decir que Hal de verdad estaba disfrutando el momento, eso lo alegro y se preguntó cuántas ocasiones así se habría perdido con sus hijos. </p><p>Y entonces el ultimo acorde termino de ser emitido, así como el ultimo tenor termino si interpretaron y se empezaron a escuchar las ovaciones y los aplausos, Hal aplaudió emocionado y se secó una lijare lagrima que había recorrido su mejilla y hasta ese momento volvió a ver a Bruce, Bruce le sonreía y era una sonrisa genuina que Hal no había visto y eso lo alegro. </p><p>-fue, magnifico, fue como...como..como volar-le dijo a Bruce </p><p>Bruce asintió y tomo la mano de Hal para ponerse de pie </p><p>-fue maravilloso ¿no es así? -le pregunto a Hal la mujer de edad avanzada que era su vecina en el balcón </p><p>-si lo fue hasta sentí una erección-dijo Hal aun algo alterado de la emoción que sentía </p><p>-¿qué?-pregunto la mujer  </p><p>-que le encanto la interpretación de barítono-le dijo Bruce </p><p>-así, el barítono-dijo ya tranquila la mujer para después quedarse un poco dudosa </p><p> </p><p>Ya de regreso en el apartamento Bruce le pregunto a Hal si sabía jugar ajedrez, el castaño dijo que si y ambos se sentaron a jugar con él y así pasaron un par de horas y Bruce noto lo tarde que era </p><p>-terminemos mañana, ya es tarde y tengo que trabajar mañana-le dijo a un Hal muy concentrado que no había despegado sus ojos del tablero </p><p>-tomate el día-dijo levantando la vista para ver al millonario sentado frente a el - no trabajes mañana- </p><p>-¿que no trabaje? -pregunto entre sorprendido y confundió Bruce </p><p>-puedes dejar a tu socio a cargo, además solo es un día y no para de trabajar nunca-dijo Hal </p><p>-lo pensare-dijo Bruce poniéndose de pie  </p><p> </p><p>Para el día siguiente Bruce había sido despertado como siempre por su tercer hijo y para variar su primer hijo también estaba en la línea y lo saludo, se arregló, observo unos minutos al castaño dormir, decidió escribirle una nota y se retiró a la oficina </p><p>Ya en la oficina Bruce reviso papeles, los firmo, sello y al ver que aún era temprano, pero era ya casi hora de ver al castaño, meditando en el mañana decidido salir temprano para pasar el reto del día con él, así que guardo unos papeles y cosas en su maletín y salió de la oficina ya en su camino a la salió fue interceptado por su socio </p><p>-hey Bruce ¿a dónde vas? aún es muy temprano-dijo sorprendido Kyle </p><p>-me tomare el día-contesto simplemente Bruce sin mirarlo  </p><p>-¿como que te tomaras el día? ¿y la empresa? - dijo sin entender nada </p><p>Bruce se detuvo, miro a su socio - para eso estas tú, para administrar algunos negocios cuando no estoy, ten un buen día- y retomo su caminata </p><p>Kyle simplemente se quedó con la boca abierta, Bruce no dejaba para nada la oficina de esa manera y se asomó a la salida y vio como Bruce se encontraba con el joven castaño. </p><p> </p><p>Hal después de leer la nota se había bañado y vestido rápidamente, se peinó de manera sencilla, y se puso unos pantalones casuales, unos zapatos de gamuza cae una playera verde olivo y un saco casual de parches en los dos y la limusina lo llevo al edificio de Bruce, se despidió del chófer y se quedó parado en las escaleras de la entrada mirando el reloj de uno de los edificios de alrededor. </p><p>Una vez que Bruce salió lo saludo y le convenció de ir al parque cercano, despees de acostarse en el pasto, de caminar descalzos en el pasto, y Bruce lo siguió, era muy contrastante la imagen entre ellos dos, Bruce con su impecable saco negro y Hal se veía muy bien pero de acuerdo con su personalidad más cálida, pro pedido de Hal comieron Hot dogs, y eso hizo que Bruce recordara a sus hijos, siempre daba por hecho de que estaban bien bajo el cuidado de su fiel mayordomo Alfred pero ahora se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de sus hijos. </p><p>Después fueron a un bar corriente para los estándares de Bruce pero para Hal era un bar decente, Platicaron, Hal no paraba de contar sus aventuras de la vida cotidiana, pero Bruce pudo notar que no le contó nada de su familia más que de su padre y por el lado de Hal él estuvo interesado en que Bruce le contara sobre sus hijos cosa que a Bruce le llamo la atención, pero decidió que podía hablarle sobre ellos. </p><p>El regreso fue tranquilo al hotel, la noche ya había caído, Hal de dijo que cambiaría de ropa y Bruce solo paciente, se sienta en uno de los sillones y se queda profundamente dormido, Hal pasa y lo mira </p><p>-quedaste rendido, ¿eh?, la verdad es que te hace falta, casi no duermes-dijo Hal en un susurro, pero sabía que Bruce no lo estaba escuchando. </p><p>Hal se inclina para ver el rostro sereno de Bruce y se queda observando los labios de Bruce, unos labios delgados, Hal decidió besar uno de sus dedos y apoyarlo en los labios de Bruce ligeramente y eso hace que Bruce abra los ojos y por la cercanía de ambos rostros Bruce aprovecha y besa a Hal en los labios, Hal no se leja y corresponde el beso. </p><p>Es un beso lento, en el que poco a poco saborear los labios de el contrario, Bruce se decide a subir un poco de tono el beso y muerde ligeramente los labios de Hal, el castaño deja escapar un ligero suspiro y pasa sus manos por debajo de la camisa del mayor. Bruce jala hacia el a el castaño y lo sienta en sus piernas se quita la camisa y Hal se quita la playera sencilla que llevaba puesta para dormir. </p><p>Se quedan quietos un momento, se miran a los ojos y Hal siente que se adentra en esos ojos azules, azules como un cielo al inicio del anochecer, Bruce observa los ojos castaños del oven, unos ojos que conservaban una juventud adolescente aun cuando el joven ya no lo era más y al ver ese color café sentía que lo invadía una sensación de calidez. </p><p>Bruce con una mano acaricio el rostro del menor, delineo su cuello y pudo observar esas placas de metal que Hal nunca se quietaba, esa placas eran todo para el castaño, y siguió su camino para detenerse en un pezón y acariciarlo, con la otra mano empezó a acariciar su espalda y Hal solo lo dejaba, no se movía, tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas y se mordía los labios, para Bruce esa imagen fue excitante, era excitante esa imagen sumisa de el castaño y dejo de acariciar el cuerpo contrario para abrir el cinturón y su pantalón, las manos contrarias lo detuvieron. </p><p> Hal se bajó de sus piernas y el mismo termino de descubrir la intimidad de Bruce, la cual empezó a acariciar lentamente con la punta de un dedo, luego acaricio la punta de la lengua, después se puso de pie se quitó los boxers, entiéndase que el gustaba de dormir en ropa interior y paso sus manos por su cuerpo, delinean dolo y para Bruce era una vista exótica hermosa y excitante, Hal se cohibió por esa mirada, no solían verlo de esa manera más haya que lujuria, así que corrió rápido por un condón y se lo coloco a bruce y justo como la primera vez de una sola estocada hico que la intimidad contraria lo penetrara y dejo salir un gemido de placer, esta vez no lo reprimió  y para Bruce fue el acabose, él no había escuchado antes al joven emitir sonidos más allá del suspiro, así que lo tomo de las caderas y empujo sus caderas para generar otra estocada que en esta ocasión fue más profunda, Bruce emito un gruñido gutural y ahora fue Hal el que sintió placer y excitación. </p><p> Podo a poso se volvió una danza rítmica que empezó lenta, en la que disfrutaban la "tortuosa lentitud" de los movimientos, que pasaron a ser rápidos y dejaron de ser rítmicos. Así fue, hasta que ambos sintieron que estaban saciados del otro. </p><p>Bruce abrazo a Hal  y Hal dejo salir las palabras "te amo".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Parte 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bruce se encontraba ya desayunando y Hal que se acaba de levantar se sentó también a desayunar, pero el castaño no dijo nada y eso era raro-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- ¿</span>
  <span>en </span>
  <span>qué</span>
  <span> piensas?-le pregunto Bruce a </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span>  y el castaño salió de su trance</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-es la </span>
  <span>última</span>
  <span> noche-dijo seco mientras se </span>
  <span>servía</span>
  <span> café </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-cuando termine el negocio regreso a Gotham-contesto Bruce mirando atentamente a Gal para ver su </span>
  <span>reacción,</span>
  <span> pero esta no cambio realmente-quisiera seguir viéndote</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-¿</span>
  <span>enserio?-</span>
  <span>pregunto el castaño después de darle un sorbo a su taza y miro ilusionado a Bruce</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-si, dejaría un departamento a tu nombre, eso lo arreglaría rápido-dijo con un ligero matiz de entusiasmo Bruce</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-dejaras billetes en la cama-contesto cortante</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-ya no regresarías a la calle-dijo extrañado el millonario</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-solo es geografía-contesto con fastidio el joven</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-yo no...-Hal lo interrumpe</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-después de que murió mi padre mi casa se convirtió en un infierno, siendo un niño tuve buscar trabajo después de la escuela porque con lo que ganaba mi madre no alcanzaba en los gastos de la casa- le dio otro trago al café- mi relación con mis hermanos fue terrible, en especial con el mayor, y cuando mi madre me castigaba me encerraba en el ático, me la pasaba mirando el cielo y los carros, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que alguien viniera por </span>
  <span>mí</span>
  <span>, así como en los cuentos, pero obviamente nadie vino, así no funciona el mundo, crecí llego mediocre tres y acabe aquí, al final salí </span>
  <span>del</span>
  <span> infierno de mi casa pero acabe como prostituto, y sabes- hasta ese momento solo veía la taza de café pero miro a Bruce a los ojos- recordando esa fantasía tan infantil en ningún cuento quien llega le dice a su rescatada o rescatado "mi vida te pongo un departamento"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se genero un silencio incomodo entre los dos y </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> dejo de ver a Bruce para regresar a su </span>
  <span>café,</span>
  <span> el silencio se rompió al sonar el teléfono de Bruce, este contesto</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- ¿Bruce? la carta que mandaste al banco con los contras sobre el prestamos que le hicieron al señor Ferris funciono y ahora el señor Ferris acepto vernos ahora mismo, </span>
  <span>así</span>
  <span> que ven a la oficina-Bruce no contesta y cuelga, se pone de pie, se ajusta la corbata toma su maletín y ve a </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-me tengo que </span>
  <span>ir,</span>
  <span> pero quiero que sepas que si te escuche y este es un gran paso para </span>
  <span>mí</span>
  <span>-dijo suspirando Bruce</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-es una buena oferta para alguien como yo-dijo Hal aun sin mirarlo</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-Nunca te trate como un prostituto-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-ya lo hiciste-Hal lo miro a los ojos</span>
  
</p><p> <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Suena el teléfono de la </span>
  <span>habitación,</span>
  <span> Bruce se retira y </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> se para a contestar</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-¿</span>
  <span>diga? -</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-joven Hal, soy el gerente, le busca un ...amigo suyo-dijo el gerente que en se momento estaba junto con el pelirrojo fornido que era el amigo de Hal</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-déjeme hablar con el-dijo Guy pidiendo el teléfono de manera un tanto altanera, el gerente se lo tendió</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-el poli no me deja subir-le dijo Guy a Hal con fastidio</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-en un momento bajo-Hal colgó rápidamente se vistió y peino</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Guy se recargo en el escritorio de la recepcionista y esta solo podía mostrar una mirada incomoda, </span>
  <span>una pareja de ancianos se detuvo</span>
  <span> a pedir su corro y en lo que esperaban miraron a Guy</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-50 abuela, 75 y el abuelo puede ver-dijo pícaro Guy</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La pareja solo tomo su correo indignado y el simplemente se ríe</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-hey, Guy- Hal llamo a su amigo que solo se le quedo viendo sorprendido</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> llevo a Guy a caminar a la zona de piscinas </span>
  <span>del</span>
  <span> hotel</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-te llame dinero y te deje dinero, que diablos has estado haciendo?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-pues me estuve escondiendo de Siniestro-dijo Guy intentando que no sonara como la gran cosa</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-si hubieras venido no te hubieras tenido que esconder de el </span>
  <span>por qué</span>
  <span> le hubieras podido pagar lo que sea que le debas-de contesto </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> regañándolo</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <span>hey</span>
  <span> tenía coas que hacer, a </span>
  <span>Kilowong</span>
  <span> lo arrestaron a Jessica la golpearon y la tuvimos que ver en el hospital-enumero Guy con sus dedos- pasaron muchas cosas malas, pero ya tengo el dinero y ya no necesitare esconderme gracias hermano y se detuvo para poner su puño y que Hal lo chocara</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hal choca el puño con Guy y empiezan a hacer una serie de ademanes, su saludo de amigos-hermanos </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-sabes si Siniestro te viera ahora explotaría- me da miedo tomarte hasta del </span>
  <span>hombro,</span>
  <span> ¿y si te </span>
  <span>arrugo?-</span>
  <span>dijo muy "convencido" Guy</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> llevaba puesta una camisa lila, un saco sencillo color crema, pantalones casuales del mismo color y los zapatos cafés de </span>
  <span>gamuza</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-no exageres Guy-dijo Hal golpeándole ligeramente le hombro y se sentaron en una de las mesas con sombrilla</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-sabes te ves bien así, no encajarías de regreso...de hecho nunca encajaste, ahora hablemos del ricachón, ¿</span>
  <span>cuándo</span>
  <span> se va? -dijo Guy cruzándose de brazos</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-mañana-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-¿la ropa te la </span>
  <span>quedas?-</span>
  <span>levanto una ceja Guy</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-si-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-oh Oa-dijo muy sorprendido Guy</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-pregunto si lo volvería ver-dijo Hal no muy seguro de que esperar de Guy</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-no creo que fueras uno </span>
  <span>más</span>
  <span> en su cama-dijo muy serio Guy</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-la </span>
  <span>verdad no</span>
  <span>-</span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> estaba sorprendido de la "calma" de su amigo</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-si-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-no-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-hay no-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-te conozco bastante bien </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span>, así como </span>
  <span>tú</span>
  <span> me conoces </span>
  <span>a mi</span>
  <span>-froto Guy su mano en su cara y se jalo ligeramente la parte larga de sus cabellos-te enamoraste</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-eso no...-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- ¿</span>
  <span>lo besaste en la boca? - lo miro acusador Guy</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- ¿</span>
  <span>si..?-dijo un tanto inseguro </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- ¿</span>
  <span>que estabas haciendo?, ¿no te eh enseñado nada? -dijo exasperado Guy</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-no me enamore-Hal se encogió de hombros-solo me gusto un poco, no es un mediocre, tiene clase y me romperá el corazón</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Guy suspiro-bueno, </span>
  <span>él</span>
  <span> te quiso con el-se empezó a rascar la cabeza- tal vez te lleve a su mansión, tengan un yate y que yo recuerde tiene hijos, </span>
  <span>¿no?</span>
  <span> pasa</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- ¿y cuando ha pasado? ¿quién le funciono?, </span>
  <span>porque lo que yo he aprendido la vida no es así, ¿me dirás que a Jessica?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-era drogadicta Hal-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-solo quiero saber, alguien que </span>
  <span>conozcamos,</span>
  <span> vamos dame un nombre-exigió </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-el nombre de alguien-veamos-piensa, piensa, puf, pues no me viene a la mente alguien ahora, pero podrías ser tu nuestro ¿</span>
  <span>prostitucienta</span>
  <span>?-dijo Guy alzando las manos</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Y Hal estalla en carcajadas por la ocurrencia de su amigo</span>
  
</p><p> <br/>
</p><p> <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Un entusiasmado Kyle describía los últimos detalles de la transacción que al fin se concluiría, con la firma del señor Ferris cediendo su empresa y todo lo que conllevaba</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-entones señor -Ferris- en un momento le paso los documentos parara que los firme y eso sería todo-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Un resignado señor Ferris asintió mientras su hija solo </span>
  <span>tenía</span>
  <span> una mirada de fastidio, esos seres despreciables habían obtenido lo que querían, su legado familiar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-espere señor Ferris-todos miraron a Bruce, toda la junta había estado callado y justo cuando Kyle había entregado los papeles lo detiene- me gustaría hablar en privado con usted primero, </span>
  <span>así</span>
  <span> que caballeros, por favor</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Los demás colegas y los abogados se miraron, pero salieron si decir nada, Kyle se había acomodado en su silla y al ver eso Bruce le miro</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <span>tú</span>
  <span> también Kyle-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-espera ¿</span>
  <span>qué? -</span>
  <span>pregunto alarmado</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-ya me escuchaste-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-pero ¿</span>
  <span>por qué</span>
  <span> ella se puede </span>
  <span>quedar? -</span>
  <span>dijo señalando que Carol seguía sentada junto a su padre</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce no aparto la vista de </span>
  <span>Kyle</span>
  <span> y con una seña el señor Ferris le indico a su hija que </span>
  <span>también</span>
  <span> se retirara</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Todos los que habían estado presentes en la sala estaban desconcertados, era algo completamente insólito ese tipo de acciones en el millonario y nunca se imaginaron que el trato cambiaría por completo</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-señor Ferris, ¿gusta un trago?, ¿agua?-ofreció Bruce sacando unos vasos y un par de botellas de cristal de una gaveta </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-¿</span>
  <span>qué</span>
  <span> es lo que desea joven Wayne?, ya ganaste-dijo muy serio Ferris</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce sirvió en ambos vasos agua y le tendió uno al señor Ferris el cual lo acepto -antes simplemente quería comparar su empresa para hacerme de sus terrenos, pero sabe ahora lo quiero ayudar, creo que podríamos llegar a un trato que nos beneficie a ambos y que usted no pierda su legado familiar, que le parece?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>El señor Ferris le miro asombrado para después relajarse y complacido preguntar qué planes </span>
  <span>tenía</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- ¿</span>
  <span>de </span>
  <span>qué</span>
  <span> tanto estarán hablando?, ya tardaron bastante-dijo en voz alta Kyle y todos estaban con la misma duda</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>justo en ese momento Bruce abrió la puerta de la sala de juntas y les dejo pasar</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-Muy bien señores pueden pasar, ya todo </span>
  <span>está</span>
  <span> resuelto, le pido a los abogados que nos ayuden a hacer la transacción y los acuerdos-dijo tranquilamente Bruce</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-estoy orgulloso de usted joven Wayne-dijo el señor Ferris estrechando la mano con el mencionado</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <span>espera</span>
  <span>, ¿que acaba de pasar? -pregunto Kyle</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-La empresa de aviación Ferris y empresas Wayne ahora trabajan en alianza-dijo simplemente y los presentes se sorprendieron, Carol miro emocionada a su padre</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-¿me dan un momento con </span>
  <span>Wayne? -</span>
  <span>Kyle jalo a bruce afuera de la sala</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-¿</span>
  <span>cómo</span>
  <span> pudiste desperdiciar la oportunidad?, ya se tenía completo el proyecto con los terrenos, ¿qué diablos de hizo ese prostituto para que en una semana pienses diferente? -reclamo exaltado Kyle</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-no me puedes reclamar nada, por mí es que eres millonario, este trato nos beneficiara y tal vez perdamos al inicio algunos millones, pero la verdad es que eso es lo único que te importa, </span>
  <span>¿no?</span>
  <span>, el dinero, compadezco a tu esposa-dijo amenazador Bruce aprovechando su estatura- ahora si me permites - se acomodó la corbata- tengo que ayudar a redactar el contrato y la alianza</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Y Kyle simplemente se </span>
  <span>quedó</span>
  <span> pasmado</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Para cuando los papeles estuvieron en orden Bruce salió y decidió ir al parque cercano, se quieto los zapatos y decidió caminar descalzo, valla que ese joven castaño había cambiado su perspectiva, y ahora estaba ya </span>
  <span>más</span>
  <span> seguro de que hacer cuando regresara a Gotham y entre esas cosas era involucrarse </span>
  <span>más</span>
  <span> con sus hijos</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> ya estaba terminado de meter la ropa en </span>
  <span>la porta</span>
  <span> trajes y en algunas cajas, en una mochila de piel caja metía lo que normalmente cargaba en su vieja chamarra de cuero café cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta, cuando habré se topa con el socio de Bruce</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <span>hey</span>
  <span>, ¿hola, se encuentra </span>
  <span>Bruce?-</span>
  <span>pegunto Kyle</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-no, aun no llega-dijo Hal intentando ocultar su repulsivo a ese hombre </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- ¿</span>
  <span>puedo pasar para esperarlo?-  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Y </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> solo se hace </span>
  <span>a un</span>
  <span> lado dejándolo pasar y </span>
  <span>después</span>
  <span> cerrando la puerta</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-sí que debes hacer muy bien tu trabajo, Bruce no rechazaba un negocio de millones así nada más y en una semana que paso contigo eso cambio-dijo Kyle haciéndoselo a </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> que por el momento lo había dejado hablar y mejor estaba concentrado en amarrar las cajas para que no se abrieran</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-te molesta si </span>
  <span>bebo? -</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hal solo negó con la cabeza y siguió en lo suyo</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle se sirvió un trago de whisky-sabes esta no es la casa de él, es un hotel y </span>
  <span>tú no</span>
  <span> eres su hombre, eres un prostituto y aparecer uno muy bueno-Kyle se fue acercando a </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> y </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> solo empezó a apretar los dientes- y ¿si lo hacemos </span>
  <span>aquí?-</span>
  <span>pregunto Kyle acariciándole la mejilla, </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> le soltándole un manotazo </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-no me toques- le miro amenazante Hal</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle le suelta una bofetada, </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> al estar acachado amarrando las cajas </span>
  <span>cayó</span>
  <span> al suelo por la bofetada, intento pararse </span>
  <span>rápido,</span>
  <span> pero se le enésimo dejándolo "indefenso en el suelo"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-dime ¿</span>
  <span>cuánto quieres</span>
  <span>? -pregunto Kyle</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> nunca había sido alguien que no supiera defenderse, jalo a Kyle de las solapas del saco y le dio un cabezazo que hizo que Kyle empezara a sangrar de la nariz, aprovecho que </span>
  <span>Kyle</span>
  <span> se empezó a cubrir la nariz y se </span>
  <span>incorporó</span>
  <span> para después dar un gancho impactando con su mandíbula</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce después de terminar de reflexionar en el parque decidió </span>
  <span>que ya</span>
  <span> era hora de regresar al hotel, lo que nunca espero fue presenciar como Kyle estaba encima de </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> sangrando de la nariz y ver como </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> le daba un prefecto gancho, reacciono después de unos segundos de procesar la imagen y quito a Kyle de enésima de </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- ¿</span>
  <span>qué</span>
  <span> carajos haces Kyle? -dé dijo zarandeándolo</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-ese es un prostituto un sucio y asqueroso </span>
  <span>postitu</span>
  <span>...-un puño se estampo </span>
  <span>por completo</span>
  <span> en su cara, Bruce le golpeo con toda su fuerza</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-largo de aquí Kyle, nunca olvides que yo soy quien te hizo rico y quiero que presentes tu renuncia-Bruce lo agarro y lo arrastro afuera de la habitación y lo dejo tirado en el pasillo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce pidió una bandeja de hielo y cuando llego le puso en un pañuelo de tela y se lo puso a Hal en donde había recibido la bofetada</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-gracias, oye, escuche sobre el negoció-dijo Hal tomando el mismo el hielo y mirando a Bruce</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-fue </span>
  <span>bueno, -</span>
  <span>dijo simplemente Bruce intentando se r el quien le pusiera el hielo</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-déjalo-dijo Hal retirando el hielo- tengo que irme</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-¿por qué </span>
  <span>ahora? -</span>
  <span>pregunto un poco inseguro Bruce, buscando que </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> lo mirara a los ojos</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-siempre habrá un amigo tuyo que me trate así-dijo Hal sin querer verlo</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-no te vas por eso-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> suspiro, se puso de pie y empezó a agarrar sus cosas- sabes hace unos días hubiera aceptado, pero ahora es diferente, </span>
  <span>tú</span>
  <span> lo cambiaste y ahora no hay marcha atrás, quiero </span>
  <span>más</span>
  <span>-dijo </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> al fin mirándolo</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-se lo que es querer </span>
  <span>más</span>
  <span>, yo comercialice el concepto-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-quiero el cuento y a la </span>
  <span>vez algo</span>
  <span> más real que aquel cuento-dijo </span>
  <span>hal</span>
  <span> ya acercándose a la salida</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-siempre las relaciones imposibles son relaciones imposibles-Bruce no despegaba la vista de el joven</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> se puso los zapatos de gamuza verde que tanto le gustaban, ahora llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones casuales grises </span>
  <span>y un</span>
  <span> saco informal del mismo color, el primer botón de la camisa iba </span>
  <span>abierto,</span>
  <span> pero no dejaba de verse elegante</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce </span>
  <span>salió</span>
  <span> de su trance y saco el pago de su billetera y se lo entrego a </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span>-gracias-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-Hal lo tomo y lo guardo entre sus ropas-de nada-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-si necesitas algo, un traje, hilo dental, llámame-Bruce le entrego una tarjeta que </span>
  <span>tenía</span>
  <span> dos números escritos, el que resaltaba era uno con los números a mano</span>
  
</p><p><span>Hal la tomo y la guardo- me divertí mucho- le sonrió a Bruce</span> <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-igual yo- y Bruce también sonrió</span>
  <span>- ¿</span>
  <span>te consigo un botones?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-no, gracias-</span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> abrió la </span>
  <span>puerta,</span>
  <span> pero Bruce lo detuvo de avanzar</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-quédate, pasa la noche conmigo, no porque te pague sino porque quiere-Bruce no tenía esa mirada </span>
  <span>poker</span>
  
  <span>face</span>
  <span>, no, tenía una mirada suplicante y </span>
  <span>esperanzada,</span>
  <span> las se dio cuenta de eso,</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> se estremeció con el </span>
  <span>pedido, levanto</span>
  <span> la mirada hacia Bruce</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-no Wayne-contesto simplemente, Bruce dejo que Hal saliera- adiós</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-creo que eres un hombre especial-le dijo Bruce y lentamente </span>
  <span>cerró</span>
  <span> la puerta</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ya en el la planta baja después de despedirse </span>
  <span>del</span>
  <span> pelirrojo encargado del elevador, </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> Busco a el gerente, el cual estaba </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> lado de la recepcionista</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-hola- saluda el señor </span>
  <span>Bartolomé</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-quería despedirme señor Allen-dijo tranquilamente Hal</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- ¿</span>
  <span>ya se retira, joven Jordán?, ¿sin su tío? -pregunto ligeramente bromeando el gerente</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-por dios tu y yo vivimos en la vida real casi siempre- y estrecharon la mano-pediré un taxi</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-no permita me que le pida al chofer que lo lleve, y por favor llámeme Barry-dijo el gerente palmeando le el hombro</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-en ese caso solo llámeme Hal-contesto Hal sonriendo</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-fue un placer conocerle Hal, visítenos alguna vez-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> decidió abrazar al gerente-nunca cambies Barry y por favor </span>
  <span>despídeme</span>
  <span> de Diana-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-claro que lo are-contesto el gerente correspondiendo el abrazo</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hal</span>
  
  <span>salió</span>
  <span> y ya estaba la limusina esperándolo y </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> se </span>
  <span>quedó</span>
  <span> viendo ya en el viaje viendo en la ventana como cambiaba por completo la imagen de la ciudad</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce desde el balcón pudo ver como </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  
  <span>salía</span>
  <span> y se iba en la limusina, después se puso a recoger sus papeles y vio el estuche de las mancuernillas y el reloj que rento para que </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> usara, se detuvo un momento y acaricio la caja </span>
  
</p><p> <br/>
</p><p> <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> ya estaba en el apartamento que rentaba con Guy y Guy </span>
  <span>veía</span>
  <span> unas fotos que tenia de ellos</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-con que cara tan ridícula salimos-dijo Guy riéndose y mostrando le a Hal la foro-oye, francisco no es lindo, tiene mal clima</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-usare suéter- Hal estaba aguardando sus cosas en dos maletas-usare suéter-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <span>y...</span>
  <span>¿</span>
  <span>qué</span>
  <span> planeas hacer haya? -pregunto no muy convencido Guy de que su amigo se fuera</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-conseguir trabajo, buscar que me validen mis estudios de secundaria y si no pues volverla a estudiar, aunque no parezca </span>
  <span>tenía</span>
  <span> buenas calificaciones y después buscar que me acepten en la militar en la </span>
  <span>división</span>
  <span> de aviación, siempre quise ser piloto como mi padre-le contesto </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> para terminar frotando sus placas</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-eso es algo que si va contigo-dijo Guy un poco </span>
  <span>más</span>
  <span> convencido</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hal giro a ver a Guy-ven conmigo- le dijo esperanzado</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-¿</span>
  <span>y dejar esto? ni en mil años-dijo </span>
  <span>riéndose</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-ven-le dijo </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> y Guy que estaba sentado en la cama contraria a la de </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> se puso de pie y se </span>
  <span>acercó</span>
  <span> a </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> saco varios billetes-ten, es parte </span>
  <span>del</span>
  <span> fondo Wayne para la educación, le puso los billetes en la mano- pensamos que tienes potencia Guy Garner</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Guy vio el dinero y luego a si amigo- ¿enserio crees que lo tengo? -Guy podía </span>
  <span>ser</span>
  <span> alguien bastante tosco, con facha de </span>
  <span>bad</span>
  
  <span>boy</span>
  <span> arrogante, pero </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> lo conocía y </span>
  <span>sabia</span>
  <span> que Guy podía ser mucho </span>
  <span>más</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-claro, que nunca te digan lo contrario-le dijo </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> tomándolo de los hombros-</span>
  <span>cuídate</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-¿</span>
  <span>cuándo</span>
  <span> sale tu autobús? -pregunto Guy separándose de </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-en una hora-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-entonces te dejo, no soy bueno con las despedidas-abraza a  </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> y hacen </span>
  <span>su juego</span>
  <span> de manos de amigos</span>
  
</p><p> <br/>
</p><p> <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce ya </span>
  <span>está</span>
  <span> en la </span>
  <span>recepción</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- ¿</span>
  <span>tengo mensajes? - </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-no señor-dijo la encargada</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-gracias, un auto para el aeropuerto por favor-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- ¿</span>
  <span>ya te vas Bruce? -pregunto Barry al ver a su amigo-cliente </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <span>así</span>
  <span> es, ah y una cosa </span>
  <span>más</span>
  <span> pueden devolver esto al joyero-dijo Bruces mostrando la caja de terciopelo donde estaban las mancuernillas y el reloj</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-claro-afirmo Barry</span>
  <span>- ¿</span>
  <span>puedo?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-claro- Bruce mantenía de nuevo su voz neutra que tanto lo caracterizaba y su poker face</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Barry vio el contenido y sonrió-debe ser difícil deshacerse de algo tan hermoso-cierra la caja-el chofer dejo a Hal en su casa</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce solo lo mira</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-entregare esto -dijo Barry al ver que Bruce no </span>
  <span>decía</span>
  <span> nada</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-gracias- Bruce se </span>
  <span>retiró</span>
  <span> y se subió ya a la limusina</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-el clima es </span>
  <span>óptimo</span>
  <span>, llegara a Gotham pronto señor Wayne-comento el chofer</span>
  
</p><p> <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hal estaba en la venta viendo como terminaba de pasar una ligera llovizna</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Guy por su lado estaba tomándose un jugo y hablando con un joven moreno.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-te tengo que cobrar un poco </span>
  <span>más</span>
  <span> que a </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span>, voy a tomar un curso de mecánico automotriz, sabes no quiero estar en este negocio para siempre, hay que tener metas, ¿tienes tu una?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Y antes de que el joven contestara vieron cómo se detuvo una limosina se detenía y un hombre muy bien vestido compraba un ramo de rosas rojas</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-¿y dime </span>
  <span>traerás</span>
  <span> muchas cosas? -continuo Guy preguntándole al moreno</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-no, Sinestro quemo la mayoría de mis cosas cuando le dije que ya no trabajaría para el-contesto el joven</span>
  
</p><p> <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> miro el reloj y ya era </span>
  <span>hora</span>
  <span> de que saliera para llegar a la terminal de autobuses y escucha de repente un claxon muy insistente y se asoma por la ventana con dificultad por que ya tiene su mochila puesta</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>y ve a Bruce en el quema cocos de la limusina con un paraguas en una mano como si fuera su espada y en la otra el ramo de rosas y como me traje de película se acerca la limusina y se van volando las palomas</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando al fin se detiene la limusina, Bruce salta de la limusina y Hal no se lo puede creer</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span>, perdón, domador de dragones </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> ¿bajaría? -dijo muy solemne Bruce</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> se empieza a reír, sale por la ventana y se queda viendo a Bruce, así que Bruce decide subir a las escaleras de emergencia para ir por </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span>, ¿tenias que estar en el piso más alto?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-es el mejor- le dijo Hal sonriendo y ya con control de su risa</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce le extiende las rosas y lo abraza</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-y dime ¿</span>
  <span>qué</span>
  <span> pasa en los cuentos después de que vienen por su amor? -pregunto Bruce</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-el también rescato al caballero-dijo simplemente Hal y beso a Bruce el cual correspondió el beso</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce le ayudo a </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> con su maleta, de manera </span>
  <span>cómica</span>
  <span> bajaron por las escaleras de </span>
  <span>emergencia y</span>
  <span> se fueron en la limusina</span>
  
</p><p> <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bienvenido a Hollywood ¿cuál es su sueño? todo mundo tiene un sueño Esto es Hollywood la tierra de los sueños algunos se hacen realidad otros no, pero sigan soñando esto es Hollywood es tiempo de soñar, siga soñando</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____//////-----/////----/////</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Material Extra</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¿</span>
  <span>y.…</span>
  <span>adónde vamos? =-pregunta </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-a Gotham-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-oh-contesta simplemente Hal</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-veo que ya tenías las maletas hechas, ¿</span>
  <span>adónde</span>
  <span> ibas a ir? -pregunto curioso Bruce</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-yo iba a ir a San Francisco para buscar que me validaran mis estudios y luego ir a meterme al </span>
  <span>ejército</span>
  
  <span>para</span>
  <span> poder ser piloto como mi padre-contesto </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce se quedó pensativo un momento</span>
  <span>- ¿</span>
  <span>terminaste la secundaria?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-Hal asintió-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-puedo hacer que busquen tus registros y que expidan tu certificado y en cuanto a la militar, si eso es lo que deseas yo mismo te acompañare y te voy a ayudar con los papeles-dijo convencido Bruce</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-¿enserio? gracias -dijo </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> besando a Bruce</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ya en Gotham para Hal fue difícil ganarse la confianza de los hijos de Bruce.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce no tardo en arreglar los papeles de </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> y tras una </span>
  <span>difícil</span>
  <span> hasta luego dejo a </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> en la militar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hal recibía cada semana un paquete cartas de Bruce, Guy y empezó a ver cartas de los hijos de Bruce</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Los hijos de Bruce se encariñaron con </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>así</span>
  <span> que fue un mar de </span>
  <span>lágrimas</span>
  <span> cuando </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> tuvo que hacer su servicio</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Para Hal fue la máxima realización poder estar pilotando.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Para cuando paso el tiempo, decidió que podía hacer las </span>
  <span>paces</span>
  <span> con su familia, pero solo lo logro con su hermano menor</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La boda con Bruce fue algo muy sonado y cuando decidió retirarse de la milicia se fue a trabajar para empresas Ferris, la verdad él tenía la vida </span>
  <span>resuelta,</span>
  <span> pero </span>
  <span>él</span>
  <span> no era alguien de quedarse quieto.</span>
  
</p><p> <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>_____77777-______/777777-----77777</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eso es lo que yo imagino como que paso después </span>
  <span>del</span>
  <span> final feliz</span>
  
</p><p> <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahora bien, fue complicado mantener una </span>
  <span>línea</span>
  <span> entre lo frágil y fuerte del personaje, </span>
  <span>Hal</span>
  <span> es alguien muy impulsivo y de carácter fuerte, no podía ponerlo como alguien delicado</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luego también fue complicado lo de la ropa, en la parte de la película es muy visual el cambio de imagen de nuestra </span>
  <span>Petty</span>
  
  <span>woman</span>
  <span>, y eso es lo difícil de lograr (para mi) con la ropa elegante moderna</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Para realizar la </span>
  <span>adaptación</span>
  <span> tuve que escribir en una serie de fichas diálogos y palabras clave con las escenas</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por estar aquí, espero que lo hayan disfrutado </p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Os quiero que la fuerza los acompañe y que la luz de linterna los ilumine</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>